I Hate High School So Much!
by Forever Yours. Always
Summary: She wanted to be normal. To have a normal first day of high school. To live a normal life. It's hard to be normal when your name is Yuffie. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry if this kinda stinks. I've had such a writer's block on my other fanfic, The Messed Up Life Of A Teenage Girl, that I've decided to take a break and write something else, until an idea comes up. **

**The characters in this are from ff7, ff10, ffx-2 ff12 and kh. All of the characters are in high school, but its in the point of view of Yuffie. So, yeah. If it sucks, please don't tell me that, tell me ways that I need to improve on, which is probably everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Disney/Square Soft does **

"Come on Yuffie, you don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

Yes I do. I hate school, and almost everyone in it. And to make things even worse, its my first day of High School. The only thing good about that, is that I only have 4 more years of school, and no more school for me!

"Yuffie Kisargi get your butt down here right now! You need to listen to her, or I will tell your father about this!" Like I give a crap, Godo won't care, he doesn't care about me at all.

"Yuffie! Get down here, **NOW!" **

"Let me get dressed first. I can't go to school in the nude." I ran to the bathroom and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt. I have short, black hair and grey eyes. They can become dangerous when I'm angry. Especially when I'm in a punching mood, which is like, once a week.

"Yuffie, your going to be late!" Ah, and that's my housekeeper. She watches over me, since Godo dumped me in this dump.

"I'm coming!" I called after her, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I hate the bus so much. And it's even worse that I'm a freshman, so I have to sit in the front of the bus. Let's hope my bestest friend, Sora and Yuna's on the bus. Then this wouldn't be such an awkward situation. Especially since, _**he's**_ at my bus stop.

Yes _**him**_, his name is Riku, and he is gorgeous. His silver hair, those green eyes, it's to die for. His smile can be seen all the way down the hallway. The only problem is, Kairi likes him. And she gets whatever she wants. That little bitch.

"Yuffie! I thought you were going to be late."

I turned around to find one of my best friends, Yuna. I don't know why she's my friend, she's so pretty, that she could be popular. But, she's way to nice, sometimes. She has one blue eye and one green eye. Her hair is medium length, and brown. She wears this dress-type thing, and it has this big, yellow bow on the back. Almost any guy has liked her, which is also why I'm glad to be her friend. Since guys notice her, and we're always together, they bound to notice me too. We've known each other since fifth grade. I was there for her when her parents had died, and she was there when my brother left in the middle of the night, and moved away. We're just the bestest of friends.

"Hey Yuna! Of course I wouldn't be late for the first day of school. Are you crazy or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it depends. I could be crazy, but I know the reason why you're not late today. You want to oogle over Riku." she told me, turning around to point him out.

"Girls, girls, girls. When will you learn? I'm the one you want." We turned around to see Sora behind us, puffing his chest out. We started to laugh hysterically.

Sora's my other best friend. He moved here in the seventh grade. I had saved him from becoming Seymour's next target. He has this spiky brown hair, which could never be tamed. His clothes are much better than last year, I must say. Last year, they were way to short for him, but this year, girls might be able to look at him without seeing his pink rubber ducky boxers poking out from the bottom.

"Sora are you on drugs or something?" Yuna asked, between breaths.

"Yeah, because if you are, I want some. Because I could use some." I said, after I had calmed down.

"Yuffie! Do you know how bad drugs are for you? They can..." Yuna said, a little astonished.

"Yuna, I'm just joking. Don't you know sarcasm when it hits you in the face?" I said back, trying to avoid another lecture.

"Oh boy, here comes the bus. I can't believe that we have to sit in the front. I hate the front, I feel like a bug on a windshield." Sora whined as the bus pulled up

"Oh my god Sora, did you just use a simile? Its amazing!" Yuna said astonished at him. See what I mean? She's so, Miss-I'm-Too-Happy-For-My-Own-Good.

I got in line for the bus, when something hit me across the head.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!! What the hell was that?!" I turned around to find Riku behind me. He was on the ground, picking up papers that had spilled out of his binder. I wanted to bend down and help him, but my knees weren't obeying my head.

He finally stood up. With papers sprawled across his hands. "Sorry 'bout that. Kairi pushed me." Riku said. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, only the fact that he was talking to me. And then I heard the word, Kairi.

All I heard was giggles. "Sorry, Yuffie. I didn't see you there, when I pushed him." She said, with a little smirk on her lips. That little bitch. She was curling her arm around Riku. My Riku.

"Its O.K. it didn't hurt that much. I just over exaggerated." I said, returning her smirk. I turned around and that's when I felt dizzy. Was I bleeding? I moved my hand to the back of my head, and that's were I felt it. There was blood all over my hand. Everything was going black. Am I passing out?!


	2. New people

**Sorry if this took awhile, stupid Mrs. O'Brien and Mrs. Jensen gave us a 5 page research paper and a flag thing to do. **

**2 reviews last chapter! I'm on a roll! LOL Kay, now I've got to settle down, and type this thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff**

"Yuffie. Yuffie. Yuffie."

Huh? Is someone calling me? I opened my eyes. I was on the ground, with Yuna Sora, and Riku looking down at me.

"What am I doing down here?" I asked them, only to get a worried look from Yuna.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie! I didn't mean to hit you. Kairi shoved me, making my binder hit you in the back of your head. I'm so sorry. I really am." Riku said, looking truly sorry. Man, is he hot when he's concerned.

"Its O.K. Riku. I'm fine." I said back, making myself smile, while I was trying to ignore the throbbing in the back of my head.

"You sure you're O.K.? Because I hit you pretty hard." Riku said. Man, now he's super hot, because he's concerned about me. I think I may faint again, just to see what happens after.

"Riku, she said she was fine. Now lets get on the bus, before that creepy bus driver lady flips out at us." Kairi butted in on 'me and Riku' time. She is such a little bitch.

"O.K. Kairi, I'll be there in a moment." Riku gave me his hand. I grabbed it and started to shiver. "You cold?" No not really, you're just really hot.

"Yeah, just a little." I said, eyeing his sweatshirt. I really was kind of cold, now that I think about it. It wasn't just Riku's hotness making me shiver.

"Here, you can borrow my sweatshirt. Just give it back to me later, when you're not so cold." he is just so, so, so perfect. Then, he ran towards the bus.

I grabbed my bag, and headed towards the bus too. When I got on, I looked around for Yuna and Sora. They already had a seat together, and didn't save me one. Grr. And, to make this better, the only seat opened, was with this weird kid in the front. Guess I have to sit with him.

As I was walking back up to the front, Kairi stuck her foot out so I would trip over it. But, with my ninja like reflexes, I gracefully jumped over it, and muttered "bitch" over my shoulder.

I sat down in the seat, next to this person, that I had no idea who they were. Probably a new kid. "Hey! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" I said, hoping to get his attention.

He turned around to face me, and I think my heart skipped a couple of beats. He had spiky blonde hair, and b-e-a-utiful blue eyes. They seemed to hold a secret, a deep, dark secret. That's sexy. **LOL, its funny to hear Yuffie saying that. **His clothes were different, but awesome. "Yeah, I know you're name is Yuffie. You're friends were screaming at you to get up when you were passed out. Though, I didn't know there where ninjas in this area." this mysterious guy said, in a sexy low voice.

I started to blush. "I'm originally from Wutai. I'm the princess there! Though my dad doesn't think I'm capable of ruling. But, I'll show him. And you are?" I asked, trying not to sound like I really wanted to know.

"I'm Cloud Strife. I moved here from Nibelheim, with my friend Tifa. And I have to agree with your father, you don't seem the type to rule." AH! The nerve of some people!

"Well here's what I have to say to that." and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That was attractive." he said back, with a smirk on his face

"Well, neither are you." Man am I a bad liar.

"And here's what I have to that." And he stuck out his tongue. And then we both started to laugh. "You know what Yuffie? You are such a nut job." He said between laughter.

"Well, not as much as you are." I said right back. "EW, we're at the hell hole."

As me and Cloud got off the bus, (we were the first ones, man do I feel like a goody.) Someone started to call Cloud's name. "Cloud! Over here Cloud!"

We both turned around to find a girl across the sidewalk waving her arms in the air. She had long brown hair with bangs that went across her forehead. She had soft brown eyes, but they too, like Clouds, seemed to be hiding a secret. She was wearing a black skirt, with a black cape, **Is it cape? I've never been able to tell. **and a black tank top thingy. **Tell me if any of these are wrong, cuz I don't know how to describe them as. **

"That's Tifa." Cloud said. I seemed to notice he had a grin on his face. Man, is this 'Tifa' girl lucky.

She came running over to us. "Hey Cloud! Nice to see you! And, you might be?" I seemed to notice the little worry in her face. It's not like I was going to steal him from her, though he might be hot, Riku's mine.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie! Princess of Wutai!" I said, trying to seem important.

"Yuffie, she doesn't need to know that. Yuna said coming over to join us, with

Sora following her. "Hi, I'm Yuna, and this is Sora. We're Yuffie's best friends. You guys new here, because I've never seen you around here before." Man, does Yuna ever know when to shut up.

"Hi, I'm Tifa, and this crazy lunatic behind me is Cloud. We just moved here from Nibelheim." Tifa pointed behind her to Cloud, he seemed to get really quite, since Yuna and Sora showed up. Must they always ruin everything?

"Ah newbies." Sora said. I punched really hard in the arm. See what I mean? "OW! What the hell was that for?" Sora replied, rubbing his arm vigorously. **YAY! I just used a big word! XD**

"That's for being stupid, which you are 24/7. Don't worry, we're all newbies this year. Stupid high school." I said turning towards Tifa. She seemed really nice, but something about her, made me want to cry. Like she was hiding somethingvery tragic, because I could feel it.

"C'mon guys! We don't want to be late for homeroom!" Yuna said, as she walked towards the school. The rest of us looked at each other, and stuck our tongues out. How stupid is she? We really do want to be late!

**A/N **

**Well, that's chapter 2! I would like to thank:**

**My awesome ninja friend: brisFH28 Thanks for helping me right this! I can't come up with that many good ideas **

**And to: Keyblade Ninja- Nye thanks for putting this on your favorite! I feel so loved! **

**Now my goal for reviews on this is 4, if I get that, I'm on a roll, again. LOL **


	3. In the Farplane

1**A/N YAY 3 reviews I am so on a roll. My other story, "The Messed Up Life Of A Teenage Girl" only has 5 reviews, but whatev. But, YAY No more mini writers block for me, I wrote chapter 6 on the other story. Yay for me, and I guess, Yay for you! I wonder if I'm high or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff**

I walked into first class, math. I hate math, there is just too much formulas to remember. So, I grabbed a seat in the back, near a window.

I was to busy staring out the window, and daydreaming that Riku will finally realize that I'm the girl he wants, that I never realized who sat next to me.

"Yuffie, right?" Whoever this person was scared the Leviathan out of me, that I fell out of my chair and hit my head on the wall. "Oh My God, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to find someone looking down at me, again. "Oh jeebus, this is the second time I've woken up to find myself on the ground." Well, at least I made this person laugh. "And you might be?" I was staring at this lady, she seemed familiar, like I knew her, but yet I didn't.

"How hard did you hit your head? We just met, like fifteen minutes ago. Remember me at all? I'm Tifa, you know, Cloud's friend. Ring a bell at all?"

"Umm... Let me think... Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it. Umm, Tifa. Wait Cloud's friend Tifa? Sorry, I just forgot basically everything." I said, everything coming back to me.

"All I've got to say is, Wow." Tifa said, shaking her head

"Everybody, sit the fuck down, _**NOW**_" a man screamed, as he came into the classroom. "I'm Cid. Not Mr. Highwind, or Mr. Cid, just fricken Cid" this guy is really scaring me. "I am your new math teacher, your last one was too fat and had a seizure because of it. Now, I'm going to assign you seats. If I remember my high school years, I remember that you people tend to talk, than to pay attention. And you will listen to anything I say, or your ass will be down in the principal's office. So, you will listen to me, and you will listen good." Alright, now this guy is really scaring me.

"Alright, this table, will have Sora Hearts **sorry, these people don't have last names, so I just made some up. **and Kairi Sea **her name means sea, if you didn't know that**. And behind them will be Yuna Night and Tidus Sun **Yuna means Night and Tidus means Sun. How cute, opposites** And then Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. And the table next to them is Riku Land and Rikku Bhed. **Don't yell at me for weird last names **and Aerith Gainsborough and Vaan Hume. Then Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and Penelo Rabanastre. And last but not least, by the windows, Yuffie Kisargi and Vincent Valentine. This is where you will sit for the rest of the year. Now suck it up brats, and fuckin' deal with it." **If any of these people actually have last names, and I said something else, or you came up with an awesome idea for one, tell me, cuz this isn't that good LOL. **

I looked at the guy sitting next to me. He seemed very mysterious. What's with all these new people being so mysterious? He seemed to have this claw type thing on his arm. He had this red thing going across his forehead and a red cape. His pants were black, and his eyes were a ember color. He seemed very quite. Well, I can break that.

"Hello, Vincent. If that is your real name. I am the Great, Powerful, Swift, Awesome, Pretty Intelligent, Princess Yuffie." I told him, making a karate chop in the air.

"Yes I do know that you are Yuffie, Cloud informed me." Jeez, does Cloud know everyone, and everything about me? "And yes, my name is Vincent. Now if you will excuse me I would like to pay attention, because Cid is staring at us, with anger in his eyes." Vincent said, without any emotion.

I looked up to find Cid glaring at us. What is wrong with making a few friendly moments? And he is the one who put us in these seats, and it doesn't matter who you put next to me, I will still talk to them.

"Well Mr. Valentine, you do know me well. Yes, I am fuckin' angry, and I get angry very easily. And we are not starting with a very good start Ms. Kisargi. Now, back to what I was saying. If you dumb assess don't know how to do this, you're never going to graduate..."

Urgh, back to my daydreaming. _It was raining, and I was at the playground, on the swings, in a dress. I was crying, though I don't know why. Riku came over, and kept asking me if I was alright. I couldn't answer him, I was to busy crying. He came over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, and kept staring at me, and then he went for it, and kissed me. I was shocked about what was happening, but it didn't take long for me to give in. We departed, and he had to leave. "Until next time" he had told me, with a smirk on his face. _

_Everything had gone black, but instead of me coming back from my daydream, I ended up somewhere else. There was a waterfall in all directions around me and flowers surrounding my feet. There was this moon type thing in the sky, though it wasn't much of a moon, nor a sky. In front of me are these pyreflies. _

_'I know where I am, Yuna told me of this place, this is where the dead go, its called The Farplane.' I said to myself. 'But why am I here?' _

_The pyreflies are forming in front of me, it looks like a person, though I can't tell. Yes, it is, something human. And he's scaring me. He was very tall, with long silver hair. In his hand he held a sword, a very long sword, and the tip was covered in blood. He had these silver plates covering his shoulders, he had long black boots, black gloves, and a black cape. His eyes were green, and seemed upset, yet happy. Then he spoke:_

_"How do you pass the time, daydreaming over someone Yuffie Kisargi? Why aren't you doing anything about this? You could do so much to show him how much you love him but yet, you hide it. Why not direct this love to somewhere else? _

_I can be your friend Yuffie, I can help you. Everyone will listen to you, even your father. Wouldn't you want that Yuffie? Wouldn't you want to be able to reign over your own country? We could persuade your father into it, you and me together. I can help you Yuffie, I'm here to help. _

_And if anyone gets in our way, we can kill them. Do you not know of the power inside of you? Do you really not know? This power, we can unleash it, we can show the world how powerful you are, and then everyone will love you. Isn't that what you always wanted? You just need to trust me, and I'll trust you back, and we can do this together. Just take me hand." _

"Yuffie, wake the fuck up right now!"

_Is someone calling me? I can hear my name being called, though I see no one except for this person in front of me. _

"She looks possessed Cid. I have never seen Yuffie sleep like this, because she's really scaring me."

_Wait, I know that voice, I think its one of my friends. What's his name again? I know it starts with an S. Is it Steve? No, that's not it._

_"Yuffie, ignore the voices, and come over here, I would like to talk to you some more." _

_"What is your name? And how do you know my name? And why are we in the Farplane? I'm so confused." then I just sat down and started to cry. I didn't know what else to do, and that sword in his hand was not helping. _

_"If I tell you my name, will you come over here?" he asked, but I gave him no response "My name is Sephiroth. I am a friend of Cloud's and Tifa's, they know me well." he started walking towards me. "Come now Yuffie, I can take you away from your pain, you just have to trust me." _

"OH MY GOD!!" _I heard someone screaming, and even though it had died away, it was still echoing in my ears. _"I know where she is! She's in the Farplane! And there's a man in front of her, with silver hair and he has a sword. Wait!! Only dead people can go to the Farplane! Then, why is she there? Wait! Is she dead?!" _Then I heard crying. Why is someone crying? And why do they think I'm dead? I'm not dead, I'm right here._

_"Sephiroth, I want to go home, I don't like it here, and I don't like you. You're scaring me. I just want to go home," I told him, and kept on crying _

_"We can Yuffie, You just need to come here and I will bring you back. I promise, I will bring you back home, where you can be back with your family and friends." _

_"Really? Will you really take me back?" I wasn't so sure, his sword isn't convincing. _

"Yuffie, you must snap out of it. He has you in a trance. Snap out of it. You must, or you will be stuck there forever. He isn't going to bring you back, he is going to use your power, to go on another killing spree. You must snap out of it now."

_"Damn you to hell Valentine. I will do what I want with her, she is not strong enough to get out of this trance, no one is."_

_That was it. No one says I'm not strong enough. I am the Great Ninja Yuffie, Princess of Wutai. Doesn't anyone realize that, 'The Great Ninja Yuffie?' I am great, and this Sephiroth person is going down, and I am going to go home. I will not stay here forever. _

_"How dare you say I'm not strong enough. How dare you. I have been through so much shit, probably more than you have. Did your father tell you that its your fault that your mother is dead? Did he tell you to leave Wutai, and never come back? Did he tell you that you are a disgrace to the Kisargi family? Did you nearly die, trying to get here? Did you? I think not. So don't you ever tell me I am not strong enough you bitch. Because I am and I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." By this time, my shuriken was in my hand. How it got there, I have no idea, but I was ready for battle. And when I mean ready, I mean ready. I felt like ripping him apart with my teeth. _

_All he did was laugh, and laugh and laugh. He was laughing his ass off. "You, fight me?" I nodded my head and he laughed even harder. His laughter sent chills up my spine. "Please, you might hold the power, but you are not stronger than me. You pitiful mortal... your hope ends here... And you're meaningless existence with it!" he then took his sword into his hands, and gripped it tightly. _

_I'm not afraid of him, I have conquered fear, except for spiders and clowns, but I have conquered death. "Bring it on buddy. Show me the best you've got." I threw my shuriken at him. Something he was not expecting because he was still laughing his ass off. I hit him square in the face, and it started to bleed, and bleed uncontrolledly. Then he stopped, and went right for me. I used my quick movements and got out of the way but, his sword is so long, that the tip edged into my leg, and it started to bleed. "Dammit."_

_"Well Princess, you seem stronger than I thought you were, but still not strong enough. I will tear you limb from limb, and then your power shall be mine." then he lunged for me again, and instead of me getting out of the way, he hit me, in the stomach. He pulled his sword out and laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be strong Yuffie, but I guess your mother told me wrong. I shall be back when your body is cold and dead, and your power is alone and confused, so it will be mine." and with that he turned around and walked straight into the waterfall. _

_I fell to the ground and started sobbing. I was going to die, and die in the Farplane, where the dead await. WAIT! Did he say something about Mother? Just thinking about her made my cry harder, and my stomach hurt even more. _

_"Yuffie, you can not give up. You will not die, I'm sure of it. The power within you will not permit it." I rolled around to find almost a perfect reflection of myself staring back at me. "My, have you grown up so, you look so much like you're father." Just at the name of father, I threw up, blood splattering everywhere. _

_"Please Mom, don't mention Godo in front of me. He makes me sick, and more important, he thinks I'm disgraceful. Why don't you think I don't live in Wutai? I'm a disgrace there, an outcast if you must. He kicked his own daughter out, to live with some strangers, across the Planet, and I had to get there all by myself." Then I started to throw up more, and cry more. I couldn't take it any more. Why couldn't Leviathan just take me already? Then I could be at peace with Mom._

_"Yuffie, you must not give up. If you let me heal you, you can go back. Back to your friends, where they will protect you. You just have to let me heal you." She came over and knelt right down beside me. _

_I rolled over onto my back, so the wound was facing her. "Can you really heal it Mom? Can you really take me back?" I asked her. I wanted to go back, though I didn't want to leave her, the last time I saw her, it was right before she was killed. _

_"Yes Yuffie I can heal you. But no, I cannot make you go back, only you can. You must snap out of this trance. If you stay here, the pyreflies will cover you and suffocate you, and then you will be here forever. This is a place for the dead, not the living. Now, this will hurt a little, but you must live with it, if you want to live." She then put her hand over my open wound and mumbled a few words I couldn't understand. "There you go, and now you must go back. And if I know you're father, he can't ignore you for long, no one can." She then hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "En mune koigokoro temae eiei. _**I will love you forever. **_En mune motte temae eiei." _**I will be with you forever. **_Then she pointed to my heart "I will be right here, forever with you. Now go, to break the trance think of someone you love dearly, or people you love dearly. It can be your family, or your friends, but hurry, before Sephiroth comes back._

_I thought about all of my friends, whether I just met them half an hour ago or in fifth grade, I thought about all of them. Riku, Sora, Yuna, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Mom, and I even thought about Godo. _

_There was this rushing sound around me, and pyreflies were swirling around me. I couldn't see the Farplane anymore but, I could see my body. The whole class was gathered around me with worried looks. Hell, even Kairi had a worried look. I was still wearing Riku's sweatshirt, and there was a blood stain on it. Did all of that happen for real? If it did, oh shitola. This is not good. I was then back in my body._

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked, and everyone jumped back, and gave me scared, worried and relieved looks.

Vincent was the first one to respond to my question. "You were being possessed, and you're soul left your body, and was taken somewhere else. That place was the Farplane, where the dead rest. And this person wanted to use you for their advantage. And this person happened to be Sephiroth." I seemed to notice Tifa shutter uncontrollably and Cloud's face turned chalk white, with his hands clenched in a fist. "You have a special power in you Yuffie, and if this power would to get to the wrong hands, it could destroy the whole world. Only the first female born in the Kisargi line gets this power. And this person happens to be you." Everybody just stared at me. I felt like an animal at the zoo.

"Alright everyone, now that we know that Miss. Yuffie is alright, go to your next class." Cid said, and started to walk back to his desk.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to their lockers and classes that they were late for. I had grabbed my stuff and was at my locker.

"Yuffie, can I talk to you?" I turned around and came face to face, well, it was more face to neck because he's so tall, with Vincent.

"What you're not talking to me now?" I said, giving him attitude. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. My head and now my stomach was throbbing, and I just wanted to go home. Not to the apartment home, but home home.

"Listen, I need to talk to you in private about what happened, and you need you're rest. You can't go to your next class looking like that. You have blood everywhere on you." I looked in the mirror, and the person reflecting back didn't look like me at all. There was dried blood all over my face, especially near my mouth and nose. I had covered Riku's sweatshirt in blood, and my whole left leg was covered in blood. I lifted up my shirt a little, to reveal the wound. Crap, that's going to leave a really nasty scar. "Listen, to me Yuffie, you are in no condition to go to your next class, let me take you home. You need your rest."

Isn't this what I've wanted? I don't want to be here, but this is not the excuse I wanted so I could go home. What if Godo found out about this? What would he say? Probably nothing, he doesn't even care about me. And that's when I started to cry, again, right in front of Vincent. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to tell someone about what happened, and why I don't live in Wutai anymore, and Vincent just happened to be there.

"I wish I could go home, I really do, but I can't. I'm forbidden to go anywhere near Wutai, since Godo kicked me out. I am a disgrace to the Kisargi name. He thinks its my fault that Mom was killed, and he sent me out on my own. At first it was to gather Materia, to bring Wutai back to its former glory, but after that, the tasks he gave me, I seemed to stay out of Wutai longer and longer. And then we got into a fight, I don't even remember what its about, but I remember that's when he told his guards to take me out of Wutai, and make sure I would never come back. And I was to travel to Midgar, where there was a lady expecting me and I would go to school here. And I've never seen him since." I kept explaining everything that had happened, and he just sat there listening. I haven't even told Yuna all of this stuff. I haven't told anyone any of this.

When I was all done, it was his turn to talk. "Then Yuffie, if you want to go home, then I shall bring you home, all the way back to Wutai, if that's where you want to go." Vincent said, he seemed to have a depressed look in his eyes.

"You would do that for me Vinnie!? But even if you did bring me there, he wouldn't except me, he hates my guts." Then I started to cry again.

"He will have to if I'm going to be with you. Come on Yuffie, we're leaving." he took my hand, and lead me to the parking lot, where he led me to a motorcycle.

"Whoa, is this yours? How do you have one? You're only fifteen!" I asked bewildered when he gave me a helmet

"Yeah, well having things illegally is fun." and then he got on the bike and started it up. I got on too, and we rode out of the school parking lot, when I realized that I barley even know this guy, and how can I trust him?! But, I calmed down again. If he's a friend of Cloud's he's a friend of mine. But then I realized that I barley even know Cloud too! Oh well, if he is taking me back to Wutai and help me beat the shit out of Godo, I can trust him.

**A/N little cliffie there heh heh heh Yes I know that some of the stuff that Sephiroth said is stuff that Seymour says in Final Fantasy 10, but oh well, you people can live LOL. **

**You might want to go back and read chapter 1, I fixed some things up a little, so it was more Yuffish. **

**Thank You to : **

**brisFH28 even though you only read a little bit of the beginning, I could still hear you in my head, yelling at me about the grammar mistakes, and there's probably some still in there. **

**And to WolfFlowerz Thank You So much!**


	4. the Motel

1**A/N YEAH, SO I HAD A GREAT COUPLE OF DAYS, DID YOU? YEAH, I KNOW, 'DON'T GET INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE' BUT I'M TRYING TO PROCESS THROUGH MY EXTREMELY SMALL BRAIN OF WHAT TO WRITE. LOL ALRIGHT, I THINK I GOT IT NOW, I THINK. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF. **

We were riding down the road, our goal, Wutai. Yes, we. No, not me and Riku, but me and Vincent. Yeah, I know I sound so put together right now but, I'm not. Every time we get a mile closer, more of me inside starts to crumble. I don't think I can look at Godo, never mind yelling at him.

I was lost in my thoughts, again, that I didn't notice Vinnie pulling into a parking lot of a motel. I got off the bike and handed him the helmet.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as we walked towards the front desk. I didn't want to touch anything because of how dirty it felt, and that's saying something.

"We need to go over our strategy against Godo. Also, you need to bathe and get some rest. I'm going to go out and find you some new clothes. Now go take a shower." Vincent said, handing me a key to the room, and pointing to the room down the hall. "Don't worry Yuffie, I'll be right back. Then I'll tell you more." And with that, he was gone.

I opened up the door to our room. The walls were an ivory color and the rug was ivy green. There was only one bed and an uncomfortable looking chair. There was a mini fridge in the corner. There was a black and white T.V. in front of the bed. The bathroom was sea green with white tiles. The mirror was the length of the was. On the counter there was shampoo, conditioner, body wash and towels. The shower smelled kinda funny, like someone just took a crap in it.

I turned the shower up all the way, so it was boiling hot. Then I undressed and got in. I was washing up, when a wave of relief and worry came through my mind. I was glad to be going back to Wutai, but I couldn't stay there, I would have to go back to Midgar. Even though we might settle things with Godo, I'm still not considering him part of my family. Hell, my housekeeper, Mrs. Smith was a better parent to me that he will ever be.

But, how did Sephiroth take control of me? Is it connected through my day dreaming? And how do Tifa and Cloud know him? And why the hell does Vincent know about this power, and I don't?! I should know more about me than everyone else does!

"Yuffie, its me. I'm going to put your clothes on the counter." Vincent told me through the door.

"Alright, but no peeking!" I squealed back when he opened the door

When I had finished shampooing and conditioning, I shut the shower off and got out. Staring back at me, was me, not a deformed, looked like you just lost in a fist fight person. All the blood was gone, though the wound on my stomach still looked pretty nasty. I looked at the clothes Vinnie got me. They were from Pac Sun and were black and red. Figures, that must be his two favorite colors.

The capris were black jeans, not emo or goth, but a nice black. The shirt was just a basic red t-shirt. Also in the bag was a brush. Thank Leviathan, I needed that.

"Thank you so much Vinnie! They fit perfectly, and I really needed that brush!" I said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Please Yuffie, you can call me anything but Vinnie. And you're welcome, I just picked something off the racks." Yeah, right. And they just happened to be red and black.

"Fine, be that way, _Vincent_. So, what are we going to do? You know, when we reach Wutai, I doubt they're just going to let us in. Because, you know, I'm an outcast."

"Well before I tell you our 'Master Plan,' I want to check your wound. You were bleeding badly when you were stabbed." Well, no duh, Vinnie, I was stabbed in the tummy! "I bought some bandages and other items to make sure it doesn't get infected." he pulled our another bag and took out some bandages, tape and some ointments. "Come on Yuffie, I need to see it. I can help it heal much faster."

"Are you sure you can heal this faster?" he nodded his head. "Well, alright then." And with that, I lifted up my shirt so he could see the gaping hole in my stomach, but only that. "So, how bad is it Doc?" I asked him, trying to find any slight change of emotion on his face.

"It doesn't look as bad compared to some of the wounds I've gotten. But, its still pretty bad." Then he started to add ointment to it. "This is probably going to hurt."

"Ow, that hurts. Ow. Ow." the ointment was like paste.

Vincent then grabbed the bandages, and was wrapping them around my waist. **Yes, I know awkward. **

"I got it Vincent, its alright." I took the bandages from him and finished wrapping them around my tummy. "So what is our Master Plan?" I asked, while lying down on the bed, I couldn't really move, with this stuff around me.

"Well, we're half way to Wutai. We also need to get through the mountains, and the guards. But, its not a problem." Vincent said, turning towards me. "The, when we battle our way into Wutai, we, well you will talk to Godo. If you need any help, I will help you."

"That's a beautiful plan, but I have another question. What about this 'power' of mine?" I asked him.

"Wait, you mean that you don't' know about your power? Godo never told you about it?!" I shook my head no. Was I supposed to? "Shit, this is not good. Well, there's another reason to go to Wutai. Godo has to tell you about this, or you're not going to be capable of defeating Sephiroth." he slammed his fist down on the bed, making it shake.

Who said anything about defeating Sephiroth?! And why the hell me?! I mean, why not Cloud and Tifa, they know each other. "Hey Vincent, how does Tifa and Cloud know Sephiroth? He doesn't seem like the social type."

"I'm sorry Yuffie, that's not for me to answer. You're gong to have to ask them for yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." and with that, he left for the smelly bathroom.

Once he had gone away, my cell phone started to ring. It was Yuna, and probably Sora.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, once I had flipped open the phone.

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP! I'M GOING TO FRICKEN KILL YOU YUFFIE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE?!"

"Yuna! Calm down! I'm fine, I'm with Vincent and were going to Wutai." I told her, keeping the phone a little bit away from my ear, just in case she has another outburst.

"That's even better Yuf. You're going back to your hometown with this complete stranger. That's just great." I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"He's not a stranger Yuna. He's a friend of Clouds's."

"Oh yeah, the newbie is friends with the other newbie, THAT YOU MET ON THE BUS, THIS MORNING!" Well, she does have a point there.

"Let me talk to Sora, Yuna. You need to calm down." as the phone was being passed, I heard some, 'that little bitch' and 'how could she,' from Yuna of course. "Hey Sora. Don't be mad at me."

Hey Yuf. No I'm not mad at you. I'm kind of glad that you're going back home, but you better not stay there! I don't need to be Seymour's next target again!"

Ah yes, seventh grade Seymour always picks on the new kids, and Sora was a new kid that year. I stayed after school one day, and when I was going to leave, I heard screaming. I followed the screaming to find Seymour, Tromell and Shuyin **tell me if I spelt that wrong **beating up some kid. I picked up a rock and threw it at Tromell, and he passed out. I went over to Shuyin and punched him right in the face. So, two people down on the ground, one more to go. Seymour just looked at me and ran. "Hey I'm Yuffie." I had said to him, and since then he has never stopped being my friend, probably mostly for protection.

"You really think I'm not going to come back? Sure, Wutai is my hometown but, I would go crazy if I had to stay there. And I would be so lonely without you guys."

"Please Yuffie, don't make me puke." I started to hear barfing noises on the other line.

"Sora, stop! That's disgusting!" Vinnie walked out of the bathroom, eyebrows raised. He looked funny with his eyebrows like that. "Sorry Sora, I've got to go. But, tell Yuna that I'm fine and that I'll be back soon." Was I getting teary eyed?

"Alright, I will. And Yuffie? Be careful, and don't make a fool of yourself." What the hell was did he mean when he said, 'don't make a fool out of yourself?' What is that supposed to mean?!

"Sorry that was Yuna and Sora. They were wondering where I was."

"Yes, I could tell. I could hear someone screaming through the bathroom wall. Don't worry Yuffie, I am an acquaintance of Cloud's, and you can trust us." He went over and sat down on the chair. "Now Yuffie, go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Alright Vinnie I will." Right before I fell asleep, I saw him sigh and shake his head. Then, my eyelids started to get heavy...

What time is it? I rolled over, to face the clock that was on the night stand. WTF! It's only 7 o'clock?!

Urgh, it's way to early, yet I can't go back to sleep. Guess I better make use of this time and find some food.

I threw the covers off and jumped ring out of bed. Man, was that fast. I looked around the room for Vinnie. Then I spotted him. His legs were perched up on the bed and his head was resting on the arm cushion thing. He looked very uncomfortable in that uncomfortable looking chair. I grabbed a pillow and gently put it under his head. I took the comforter and threw it on top. It was the least I could do for him.

Now, back to my mission: hunting for food. Why do we have a fridge, if there's nothing in it?! I checked Vinnie's bag, nothing. Grrr. My tummy is not happy. There's no food in here, but there is a grocery store across the street. Only if I had money...

Time to do what I do best, besides being an awesome ninja, stealing! Hm, where should I look first? Let's check his bag.

Wow, lots of pockets in this bag. Grrr. Still no money! What's the point of a bag if there's no food nor money in it?! Where else would there be money? In a wallet? But where would his wallet be?

I creped over to Vincent, and looked down, to his butt "area" **heh heh heh butt area heh heh heh **I saw this lump coming out of his butt pocket in his pants. Oh, crap, do I really have to go there? GROWL I guess so.

I reached towards his pocket, and went in. He didn't stir at all, until I started to pull it out. He moved a little, but didn't wake up. Man, is his butt firm. **ROTFLMAO **I finally have his wallet. OO, it's a nice on too, a brown leather from American Eagle. Wow, does he have an eye for nice stuff. I opened it up...

Holy Hell! Does he have a chunk of cash, or what? There was three one hundred dollar bills inside. Heh heh heh, time for food heaven! Wait, I should probably leave him a note, so he doesn't think I was taken by the creepy front desk guy. If I only could find paper and a pen.

Figures, the stuff he does have in his bag, is the paper and pen. He is such a wack job. Yay! Sticky paper to, maybe I'll stick it to his forehead...

_Dear Vincent/Vinnie _

_I am across the street looking for food, or my stomach would start eating itself. I have borrowed your wallet, and will eventually pay you back, eventually. And buddy, loosen up on the butt firmness cream. It's a little too firm..._

_Yours truly, _

_Yuffie_

Alright, that should do. I went over to the still sleeping Vincent, and placed the sticky note on his forehead. Now, he's a sleeping angel, with a note attached to his head. Only if he could do the eyebrow thing while he was sleeping.

I started out the door, grabbed the key (that would be embarrassing if I forgot it **I've done that once, I was banging on the door, and my mom was sleeping, so I stood in the hallway for 45 minutes**) and the money, don't want to forget that. And my new mission: find yummy food at the grocery store.

I love the smell of a grocery store. All of the smells of foods, just mixing together. I grabbed a shopping cart and went for the fruit section. I love fruit, but not veggies. But, I don't want to waste all of Vinnie's money, so I'll only get a little. One banana, one apple, one orange, and a small box of strawberries. Next, the bakery.

We need bread, and cookies, and a Boston Cream Pie, I love those. **Me too!** And we need brownies, can never have enough brownies.

I walked up to the counter at the deli, "Excuse me, could I have a quarter pound of turkey, ham and cheese please." I asked the guy with his back towards me.

He turned around to face me "Aren't you a little young to be here on your own? Where's your mother and father?" Oh, that was it. We are so close to Wutai, and he doesn't know the Princess when he sees it!

"If you really want to know, Mister, my mom is dead. And my father, Godo, kicked his own kid out of the country, so don't be asking me where my parents are! And I'm not that young!" I yelled at him

"Yuffie, calm down, he didn't know." I turned around to find Vincent behind me. Heh heh heh, he had a line across his forehead, from where I put the note. "Just do what she says." he said in a harsh tone, never heard him speak like that before.

"Umm... where to begin. Sorry, I was hungry, as you could tell from the note. Like, really hungry." I looked at his face, trying not to see if there was any anger in it.

"You could of woken me up. I would of brought you to a buffet, if you were that hungry. And I do not use butt firmness cream, Yuffie, and why would you know if my butt was firm or not?"

My face started turning 12 different shades of red. Why did I have to put that in the note? "I...uh...um..."

"Here's your turkey, cheese, and ham. Have a nice day." thank you deli guy!

I grabbed the stuff, and walked away.

"Yuffie, I think that's enough food. How am I supposed to fit all of this in my bag, which you went through."

"We can't stop! I don't have any crackers, or juice boxes, or Gatorade! Just let me get that stuff, then we can leave."

"Alright, and no more." What is he, Yuna?

"Fine, be that way." I stuck my tongue out at him. Which, created a flashback to yesterday on the bus, with me and Cloud. That felt like ages ago, and not yesterday.

I grabbed all of the stuff, and waited in line for the cash register and bagger people.

"Yuffie, are you alright? Your wound is alright, its not hurting you at all?"

Once again, is he Yuna? "No, Vinnie, I'm fine. I haven't thought about it all morning." I put our food stuffs up on the belt thingy.

"Well, it hasn't been much of a morning, now has it?" Man, is he such a freak

"That will be 34.67, cash or credit?" The cash register lady said

"Cash." I pulled out Vinnie's wallet. "Oh, um, you might want this back." I handed him his wallet, with the now two hundred dollar bills inside. And handed the other one to the lady. "It might be a while before I pay you back though, like a loooong time."

The lady handed me back the cash back, and I handed it to Vincent. "Its alright Yuffie, you don't have to pay me back. I really don't care." Wow, he's the first one to say that to me.

"Wow, you guys are the perfect couple. I wish my boyfriend was like you. Mine would make me pay back all the money, right down to the penny." the cash lady said.

Did she just say me and Vincent are a perfect couple? Never mind that, a couple?! I like Riku, and see Vincent as an awesome friend, who knows way more about me than I do. **Whoa, I just made him sound like a stalker.** "No, no. We're not a couple. We're just friends." I said back to her.

"Well, that's to bad. You guys would make a good couple." Is she joking?

"Come on Yuffie, we can have breakfast outside, before we check out." thank goodness, Vincent ended that awkward pause.

"Coming!" I grabbed two bags, and he grabbed the other two.

Our breakfast included a fruit salad, and some Boston Cream Pie. We were saving the rest for later.

"Alright, you still hungry Yuffie?" Vincent asked me.

I shook my head, though I kind of was. "No, not really."

"Alright, you put the rest of the food in my bag, while I go check out." he headed towards the front desk, and the creepy guy.

When I had finished packing, he came back, grabbed the bag, and handed me a helmet, and got, and started the bike. "Next stop, Wutai."

**yay! I can't believe I wrote that much with my small little brain. Want anything to happen next chapter? Tell me, 'cuz this might take me a little while to think of. **

**My one and only cyber brownie goes to:**

**briFh28 for being the only one to review last chapter, and review every other chapter Thank You! **

**OH, CRAPOLA! IF YOU READ CHAPTER 3, AND WAS LIKE WTF IS THIS? SORRY, I MUST OF UPLOADED CHAPTER 3 OF MY OTHER STORY, SO GO BACK AND READ IT, ITS REALLY GOOD. SORRY, SOOOOOOOO MUCH. AND THAT JUST PROVES HOW GOOD I AM.**


	5. Wutai

**A/N sorry this took forev. Just celebrated my birthday, and school projects and soccer games. Though I finally found the chance to sit down and type this thing! And yay! David Cook won American Idol! Me and my bff, brisFH28, are seeing him in August, and all of the other contestants! I dedicate this chapter for brisFH28, because it's her birthday. Happy birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Oh, except for Aki, I made him up. **

I see it, I see Wutai, we're only several miles away. Strangely enough, there are no guards. Vincent pulled over, got off, helped me get off, and went into the trees.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" I asked him when he came back with no bike, nor bag, which held all of our yummy food.

"Yuffie, I know this is going to be hard for you, but please be quiet. There's no guards around, and that's a bad sign." Really? I always thought that it was a good sign.

"How is that a bad sign? Wouldn't it be a good sign, you know we can barge right in?" I whispered as we were stealthily, fast walking down the path to Wutai.

"It means they're expecting us." he put his arm in front of me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

We stood there listening, it felt like hours were ticking by. Finally we heard a noise from the woods, it sounded like someone tripping. Vincent took his gun, and shot into the woods were the sound had came from. Within ten seconds of the shot, I heard a thump, like a body hitting the ground.

"Come on Yuffie! We have to run now before more come!" We ran and ran, until there was a fork in the road. "Shit! Which way do we go!"

"Just keep going straight, into the woods. It's easier and quicker. No one knows of this way but me. Hurry, before they catch up to us!" I grabbed his hand, and ran him into the woods. "Just keep running, I'll guide you. We'll be in Wutai under two minutes."

Vincent's hand was warm in mine. It was sending vibes up my arm, making goose bumps all down my arm. Even though I'm guiding him, it felt good to hold his hand. What the hell am I saying? I'm true to Riku, even though he isn't to me just yet.

A crack interrupted my thoughts. A shuriken had been thrown, and missed my face by a few inches. I turned around to find people coming out of the dense trees. A lot of these people I grew up with, I ran around with in the woods, and hunted with them. Why were they hunting me down?

I grabbed my Shuriken , and threw it at them, knocking down a couple people before I caught it. They didn't call me the Great Ninja Yuffie for nothing! "Vinnie, don't kill them! Just injure them, and we'll make a breakthrough" I called to the man next to me. He gave me a confused look, but must of understood me, for he lowered his aim, and fired.

I swept over to one of the fallen men, and searched him, for anything. Weapons mainly, but money could be good too. "Yuffie, is that you?" the man croaked.

I looked down at the man, and jumped back in shock. It was one of my old friends, Aki, we used to play in these woods together.

"Don't you remember me? It's Aki, your old friend. What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing, why are you hunting me?" I asked him, taking the knives that I stole from him, and hiding them behind my back.

"You can keep the knives if you want, but we were just told to kill anyone who came into the woods. Why are you here? I thought you were in Midgar, and who is this man?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"I'll tell you, if you get these peoples to go away. Or I'll kill them all right now." I told him, knife and shuriken in hand.

"I will! Just don't kill them! This is all that we have for an army!" he yelled,

I lowered my weapons, but keeping them in my hands. "So, this is all Godo could do after I left." I muttered under my breath

"Men! Lower your weapons! And leave! We cannot fight the princess!" I saw plenty of dazzled and confused looks from the men around me, but they all left into the trees.

"Thanks Aki."

"No problem Yuf. So, who are you, and what are you doing all the way here?" Aki gestured to Vincent.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my butt, before introducing them. "Aki, this is Vincent Valentine, he sits next to me in math. And Vinnie, this is Aki, he was one of my close friends when I used to live here in this hell hole." both men shook hands.

"Please, call me Vincent. I do not know where Yuffie got that annoying nickname, but it's very annoying. And please to meet you."

"And you too. Yuffie has a knack for making up nicknames, so please excuse her. And you still haven't answered my question: why are you here?"

"We cannot answer that. It's something we have to discuss with Lord Godo." sorry, shoving the puke down after throwing up in my mouth. Why must people always say Lord in front of his devilish name? He's really not that Lordish.

Back in this hell hole. Wutai wouldn't be so bad if Godo wasn't here. Damn Godo and his Godoness.

"If it's Godo you're looking for, he's in the tower." he pointed to the tower, just up ahead. As if I didn't spend most of my childhood days there. "I must go and find my troops. I'll shall see you later. Yuffie, Vincent." and he had left, my old childhood friend, Aki.

"See you around Aki!" I called after him.

I turned around to face the humongous tower in front of me. I looked up, and found the curtain on the top floor move. Crap, that meant he saw me.

"Alright Vincent, lets make this quick. I'll figure out what this "power" is, and then we're going back to Midgar. Where I belong, not here, with him." Vincent nodded with this, and lead me into the tower of Hell.

Walking up the stairs of the pagoda brought back memories that I had thought I had forgotten. They were just mostly me trying to impress Godo with the materia I had boughten back, the materia that was supposed to bring Wutai back to its former glory. I snorted at this thought. _As if that's ever going to happen._ I kept chuckling at the idea, but to only get worried looks from Vincent.

"Yuffie is that you? My have you grown up so much." I looked up to find Godo in front of me, staring at me. I thought I saw a look of disgust in his face.

"Shut up old man. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. And it's not you telling me how I'm a failure in life." I snarled at him

"Me? Tell you that you're a failure in life? I would never!" he id such a poor actor. I repeat damn Godo and his Godoness.

"Don't give me all of that shit, buddy. You told me that, right before you shipped me out to live in Midgar. All alone, knowing no one." I felt like tearing him apart. _Don't you remember? When you told me to leave and to never come back? When you told me I was a disgrace to the Kisargi name? Don't you remember that? _"But that's beside the point. I need you to tell me something, without lying to me like you usually do."

"And what would this _thing_ be? Hmm?" he gave me a sheepish look.

Before I could answer, Vincent did. "The Kisargi power. Why didn't you ever tell her about that? She was almost killed yesterday because she did not know. You need to tell her _now." _while saying now, he had slammed his fist into the side of the wall, leaving a small dent.

Godo didn't looked shocked or concerned at all with the information that Vincent just told him. He only just spoke to us in the same old stern voice he spoke with me, when Mama was killed. "Please follow me, I have to tell you this in private." he led us to his office, which was lined with pillows. I picked my favorite spot from when I was a kid, and Vincent sat next to me. "Shy does she need to know this? It's better if she didn't, she's too young. Aren't I right, Mr. Valentine." Godo said with a sneer.

That's it! That is the second time in two days that someone has said something about me, without barely even knowing me! I was up on my feet in a heartbeat. "How dare you say that! How dare you! I almost died yesterday all because you think I'm too young! Not that you care, you'll just find someone else to rule Wutai when your dead! Because I don't matter to you! I never have! The only reason you were ever nice to me is only because Mother loved me! If she didn't I would of been dead! You've never cared about me! Ever!" I ran up to him and smacked him in the face. He wasn't expecting that.

Vincent came over, trying to reassure me. "Yuffie, you have to hear what he says. You can do your ninja stuff on him after. Just calm down and listen." I gave up, and let vinnie lead me back to were I was sitting before I had gone physco.

"Yuffie, my have you grown in strength. That might actually leave a mark." I was growling at him without even realizing it. "If you're all done with this foolishness I might actually tell you."

_Yuffie, calm down and listen to him. You might not get another chance to hear this ever again._

_Who is talking to me? Wait, am I talking to myself? Oh, great. I'm officially crazy. _

_No Yuffie, you're not talking to yourself, but just listen. _

I decided to listen to the creepy voice in my head and listened to Godo, for once. My new mission: listen to Godo go one about crap that I don't understand. This was going to be a hard mission.

"This power is given to the first born female in each of the Kisargi members. Why it's given to the females don't ask me, I think it was wrong for the Gods to choose that way, but I am not the chooser." yeah, yeah, old man, I've heard that speech before, let's just get on with it! "Did you know that the Life stream runs through every single one of us?" yes, I did know this, but what does it have to do with this? Why must Godo make everything so confusing?! "Well, this is sort of like this, but it's full force only runs in the lucky. You know how the Life stream is like a greenish color? Well this color is purple, almost lavender."

"That's nice and such old man, but what does the power do? That's the big part. You know, the only reason why your beloved daughter is here in the first place." I swear I saw him chuckle and mouth the words, 'beloved daughter my ass.'

"I'm getting there Yuffie, you just need some patience. Lets continue like I wasn't interrupted. Well, this power, is both an emotional and physical power. If it is unleashed, the world would go chaotic. You already have let some of it out, that's why Sephiroth came after you in your dreams." I didn't mention anything about Sephiroth in my dreams!

Before Vincent could control me again, I was up, and had pinned Godo to the wall. "How did you know Sephiroth was talking to me? Tell me dammit! Tell me!" I spat in his face, and applying more force in my hands, digging my fingernails into his neck, making him bleed.

"This is the exact power I'm talking about Yuffie. You need to control yourself, or the demon. within will control you.

_It's alright Yuffie, listen to him. Though I will do nothing of the sort. He just likes to think the worst. _

_Wait, are you the demon that Godo is talking about?_

_Yes I am, but don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you, you just have to trust me. _

I shuddered at those last couple of words, those were the same words Sephiroth told me, before he tried to kill me. _Alright, I'll be good, but you owe me. _ I let Godo down, and resumed my spot next to Vincent.

"I have my ways Yuffie Kisargi, but if you ever do that to me again, you'll be in trouble." As if. "That strength that you have, it's because of the power, those random emotional problems that you get, it's not puberty."

I started to burst out in laughter. Did he just say what I think he said?

"What's so funny?" both Vincent and Godo asked me at the same time.

"Heh... Heh... Heh... You said puberty!" and I burst out in laughter, even Godo started to chuckle.

"I guess I did. But it's true! Anyways, you might snap at ceratin things, that you might not usually do. And this power, it might conceive you. Whatever you do, don't listen to it, it will try to bring you to Sephiroth. He wants this power for himself, he needs Jenova with him before the Re..."

"That is enough. We do not need to be discussing Jenova or Sephiroth. I thank you Lord Godo." Vincent stood up, and bowed down to him. "We must leave if we want to reach Midgar before sundown. Come Yuffie." I started to follow him, but Godo stopped us.

"Why don't you two stay here for the night? You won't make it back in time, and it would be good for Yuffie to come out and see her friends again. Wouldn't you like that?" oh, he was talking to me.

"Oh, umm, sure, I guess. It would be a nice change for once."

"Then its settled, I'm sorry to say, that only your room is left Yuffie, so Mr. Valentine is going to have to bunk with you." I groaned, not this again. "What Yuffie? It's not like you two are going to do anything." If only he knew what happened this morning... I stole a quick glance over at Vincent, he seemed to be enjoying this, but noticed me staring at him.

"Come on Yuffie, you can introduce me to everyone. Let's go." He went out the door, and I started to follow him, but once again, Godo stopped me.

"Yuffie, I want you to stay away from that Valentine man. I don't like him at all, he has such a temper."

Urgh! He just makes me so mad! "I think I can handle myself, but thanks anyways." and I stormed out of the Pagoda.

"What was all that about Yuffie? Why did he keep you back?" I repeat once again, is he Yuna?

"He just told me to stay away from you, but don't worry, he says that about every guy that he sees me with. He doesn't like Aki for Leviathan 's sake!" I added_,_ noting the look that briefly went across his face.

I started to show Vinnie around, but my phone started to ring again. "Urgh, its probably Yuan and Sora again." I looked down at the caller id, but it wasn't is said Riku on it. I was so nervous that I started to shake.

"Yuffie, you're shaking, are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah I'm fine, just Yuna and Sora again. Would you mind? I have to take this call." I walked a few paces ahead of him, near the Weapons store. I stared down at the caller id, it definitely said Riku on it, I wasn't dreaming.

_Hurry up and answer it before it stops ringing!_ The little voice in my head screamed at me.

I flipped open the phone, "Hello, Yuffie speaking."

"Yuffie! You're alright! I've been trying to call you all day, but I got my phone taken away in French."

I tried to act like I didn't know that I was talking the hottest guy on the Planet. "Um, who is this?"

"Oh! Duh! I'm so stupid! It's me Riku, you know, the one who made you collapse yesterday at the bus stop, but I guess that's old news. So, where are you?"

"Oh, hey Riku! I'm in Wutai. I just finished speaking with Godo. How did you get my number?"

"Yuna gave it to me when she realized how worried I was about you. After math class you and that weird kid just vanished, so I kinda got worried."

My heart started to beat louder and faster. I was surprised that he couldn't hear it over the phone. He was actually worried about me! "Oh, yeah well I had to talk to Godo, and I kind of needed a break for a few days. I'll be back like, Thursday or Friday, depending on how long we're staying here. And sorry about your sweatshirt."

"It's alright, I don't care. You can keep it if you want, if you can get those blood stains out. By the way, what happened? You seemed to be in a daze."

Oh crap, I didn't think I was going to have to tell him this. Maybe I'll just tweak the truth. New Mission: try to lie to the hottie god-looking Riku. This is going to be an even harder mission. "I really don't know. That's why I'm here. I just finished talking with Godo, and he's thinking things through. So, I'll find out soon." few, that was over with.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that you're his daughter." I twitched at those words, unfortunately I am. "Crap, I got to go Yuffie, but I'll see you as soon as you come back all right! I'll fill you in with all the crappy teachers we have this year. Bye!"

"Bye Riku." and with that, I slowly went for the end button. I can't believe Riku has my number and just called me. I walked back to Vincent, feeling very positive about this.

"So, what did Yuna and Sora want?" he asked me as soon as I got next to him.

Yuna and Sora? I thought it was Riku that I was talking too. Oh yeah, I told him that it was Sora and Yuna. "They just wanted to know what I was doing today, and when we'll be back, nothing absurd."

_Wow. _

_Shut up! That's the best thing I could think of! _

_Sure it is, sure it is. But he's not believing you. _

_Well, too bad for him, that's why they called, and that's final!_

_I repeat, Wow. _

"Yuffie, I'm tired. Can you show me where your room is?" Vincent asking me, stifling a yawn.

I forgot he was sleeping in my room tonight, again. "Sure. You can have the bed this time, I'll find a couch, you need the comfort. Especially since you fell asleep in a chair last night." I grinned at him, making him blush.

I lead him to my room, pointing out all of the nesses cities on the way. "And that's the bathroom. And here's my room!" opening up a door that lead to my fabulous room. "That's my bed right there, and don't touch anything1" I yelled at him, because I saw him going for one of my shurikens

"This is quite the collection that you have. Personally, I wouldn't let you near anything with pointed edges. You're too clumsy."

"I would inform you, that I'm the best ninja out there. Just because I'm a klutz, doesn't mean I'm not good with sharp objects. I can run really fast too."

"That's even better. I can see it now: you running at top speed in the woods, a very sharp shuriken in you hand. You trip over a root of a tree, and the shuriken goes into your chest. I can see that happening."

Twitch. Twitch. Bad images. "That's it Mister! No one talks to me like that! Go to bed right now! And I don't want to hear another peep from you until morning!' I fumed at him.

"Yes Mother, I'm going."

I stuck out my tongue at him before I shut the lights off and went outside.

_That was very mature. You showed him who's boss. _

_You know what? _I imagined my tongue sticking out. _To you too. _

_Very mature._

**Sorry, this part is just Yuffie and Aki blabbing, I needed something to fill in the blank. **

"Hey Yuffie, I've been waiting for you. Where's Vincent?"

It was Aki. "Oh, he's tired, but I'm hungry. Where's the food?" I aked, while rubbing my tummy.

"I knew you were going to ask that some time, you're always hungry."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is."

_I would have to agree with this man, you are always hungry. _

_I am not!_

"No! I wasn't hungry when I was talking to Godo!"

"No, you were, you just weren't paying attention to your stomach for once."

"Well here's what I have for you." and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We're having tacos tonight. I know, very ironic isn't it?" he told me, when we got close to the food

"I don't care, as long as its food. And I love tacos. I pile on the cheese, hot sauce and lettuce. But no onions, I don't like onions."

"I do, I love them."

"Well, your disgusting."

"Since when do you eat anything green, never mind that, a vegetable?"

"Um, since ever? I don't know, its not like I keep track of this."

"I have a question for you Yuffie." Aki asked me, as we were cowing away on our tacos.

"And I might have an answer. But that's not probable." I answered back.

"Well, what's going on between you and this Vincent man? You guys seem close, like really close."

I almost choked on my taco. That is the second time today that someone has mentioned us being a couple. What is wrong with these people? "Me and Vincent are not together, thank you very much. My heart is with another, one that is too oblivious and locked in the claws of a bitch to notice. And Vincent is just a good friend, that I met yesterday, in math class." Wow, doesn't seem like it was yesterday. "And he kinda knows more about me than I know about myself."

"He sounds like a stalker. 'He knows more about me than I know about myself.' that proves my theory."

He did have a point, I had no idea how Vincent knew this stuff about me. I haven't brought up the question either. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow.

"He's not a stalker, he's just more informed than I am. And thank you very much, he was the one to bring me here." I glared at him, and finished my taco. "And if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm wiped, and I need to wake up early in the morning if I want to make it to Midgar for lunch."

Aki started to chuckle again. "That proves my point, you are always talking about food. You have to make every meal on time!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that I have a ritual Aki. I'm so sorry that I'm _normal._"

Apparently, I was wrong about the whole normal thing, for water came out of Aki's nose and he was rolling around on the ground. "You, normal? You are the most abnormal person that I have ever met!" he finally stopped, and stood, up. "Well, if you're leaving in the morning, I'll be there to send you off. I have to see you this time, unlike last time."

I shuddered at the very thought. Last time...

_"No! I will not leave! Wutai is my home! You can't throw me out on the streets! I don't even know anything about Midgar! How can you do this to me?" I sat on the ground and cried, and cried at Godo's feet. _

_"How can I not do this? You are shameful, and I don't need you anymore. I have all the materia I need to bring Wutai back. You can leave now."_

_I rose up, to my full height, only up to his shoulder. "So that's what I was used for? Bringing in materia so you can bring Wutai back to it's former glory? I have some news for you, it's not going to happen. Never. I'll make sure of that."_

_"You! You'll make sure of that!" he snorted at the idea. "Please, the only thing you were ever good at was stealing. And breaking people's hearts. Like you did to mine. If you hadn't been born, your mother would still be here, and we would be living happy lives. And maybe I would have a son. Son's are much better, they can actually do stuff, other than complain."_

_I pinned him up to the gaits of Wutai. And slashed his face, making him bleed. "How dare you say that. Mama gave her life for me, and this is how you treat me? Well listen here faggot, and listen good, I will not be here to rule when you die. So your presses Wutai can crumble and die, for I don't give a shit anymore. Not about you, not about anything." _

_"We have a deal then. You can die for all that I care. I hope you do actually, then I won't have to be lying about you anymore. I could just say that you died. Now get out of my face you brat." I dropped him, and guards came. Shoving me out of Wutai. "Have fun out there brat. Let's see if you can make it to Midgar all by yourself." he laughed, his damn evil laugh. _

_"Yuffie! What are you doing to Yuffie? Why is she outside, and why are the gates closed? You have to let her back in! You can't do this to the princess!"_

_"Aki! Help me! They won't let me back in! They want me to travel all the way to Midgar all by myself, with no weapon. I'm going to die out there! Aki, help me!"_

_"Here, Yuffie, take my shuriken. Use this to protect you, because they all look to serious to let you back in! Just think of me whenever you use it."_

_"Aki! How dare you talk to the traitor! You'll become a traitor if you talk to her too much!"_

_"Yuffie! A traitor! How dare you say such a thing Lord Godo! You're talking about your own daughter!'_

_"I know I am you buffoon. And how dare you day such a thing to me." Godo went over to Aki, giving him a blow across the face. "Don't you ever say such a thing again!"_

_I watched as Aki just nodded his head, and fell to the ground. "And you get out of here! I never want you to show your face around here again!" _

_I left, with those last words in my mouth like poison, they wouldn't come out..._

"Yuffie, are you alright? You're shaking." Aki, had his arms around me. "I think you should go get some sleep. You look tired."

"Thanks Aki, I was lost in the past. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, you too." he seemed to be going into the past too.

When I arrived back at my room, Vincent was lying sprawled across my bed, asleep.

I grabbed a blanket, and a pillow, and settled into the couch. All I could think of was how Riku had called me, and how he knew my number, and how...

**A/N Yep, so that was chapter 5. Want to see anything next chapter? Tell me! Sorry, sugar's going to my head. **

**Oh, I need a couple things clarified also. I just got Advent Children the other day. What's with the random wolf that kept appearing? And who was mother? I thought it was Jenova, but then Aeris was all like, "why is everyone calling me mother lately?" that part got me confused, but then again, lots of stuff does. **

**Cyber Brownies/Cookies to: (****which ever one you prefer)**

**brisFH28 you get a cyber cake cuz its your birthday, and this chapter. Happy birthday! **


	6. Going Home

1**A.N- sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy with my life outside the computer. You know, soccer, school, finals, and my field trip to Boston. So, sorry. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this stuff**

**Going Home**

"Come on Yuffie, time to get up. Godo wants us to join him for breakfast before we leave." Vincent was shaking me awake.

"I'm up Vinnie! Stop!" I swatted his hand away, and pulled the blankets up over my head.

"Sure you are Yuffie. I'm going to take a shower. I want you to be up and ready when I'm done."

I bolted right up. "No! I call the shower first. I smell like I'm best friends with elephants that just took a shit on me! So it's you that can wait!" I shot up and ran for the bathroom.

I realized this was my bathroom. The same bathroom that I haven't been in for years. The walls are red, and the sink, shower, and the toilet were all black. I chuckled to myself. Before Godo kicked me out, I got whatever I wanted.

I turned the shower on all the way and stepped int. I just stood there for ten minutes, thinking about everything that has happened over the past few days. Being locked in the Farplane, seeing Mama, Vincent bringing me to Wutai and Godo acting like nothing had happened a few years ago.

"Yuffie, you alright in there? You've been in there for awhile and I still need to take a shower before we go."

Why must Vincent be all up in my buisness? Especially during the few times that I'm actually thinking! He's so much like Yuna. Hmm... that's an idea. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'll be out in a moment." I shut the shower off, and dried up, put on my dirty clothes and dried my hair. I could hear this tapping on the door. "Holy jeebus, impatient much?"

Vincent smiled as I opened the door. 'Well, you do take forever in there." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just make sure you're ready to go when I'm done."

I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. Before I knew it, Vincent was out of the shower and staring at me.

"Holy hell Vinnie! Don't look at me like that!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Princess. I'll never do it again." he said with a smirk.

I was about to respond when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I ran to the door before Vinnie could even move.

"Hey Aki!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh... um... hi to you too Yuffie." he beamed down at me. "Godo wants you to join him for breakfast now."

'Thank Leviathan. My tummy is hungry." I saw Vincent roll his eyes and Aki trying to hold back a laugh.

I ignored them and ran over to Godo's. While I was running up the stairs, many smell overwhelmed my nose. There was waffles, maple syrup, bacon, hash browns, fruit coffee, coco and so much more.

I ran right into the door to find a gleaming Godo. "I thought you were going to be late."

I grabbed a plate and started piling on food. "Me? Late for a meal? I think not!" I sat down at the table and decided to wait for the others but, my temptation wasn't helping.

Vincent and Aki came in, greeting and thanking Godo.

"Please, it's not a problem. You can't leave on an empty stomach."

The moment Aki and Vinnie's butts scraped their chairs, I shoveled food into my mouth.

"Wow Yuffie, eat fast enough?" Aki asked

"If you eat any faster, you are going to choke and die."

"Thanks for the concern Vinnie."

"Yuffie, I have told you do not call me Vinnie. My name is Vincent."

"Fine Vincent." I chugged down my OJ, and it started to drip down my chin.

"Yuff, you have orange juice. Dripping down your chin." Aki stating the obvious.

"Thanks Aki." I said sarcastically, grabbing a napkin and wiping my face.

"One of my soldiers found a motorcycle and a bag in the woods. Would that happen to be yours Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent and I kept glancing at each other, wondering how to answer that question.

Finally, Vincent answered. "Yes, that is my bike, and my bag."

"There was some rotten food inside the bag also."

Vincent turned to glare at me, and I sheepishly smiled back. "And that would be Yuffie's rotten food inside my bag." Vinnie kept glaring, and I waved back at him.

_Nice going Yuffie, just had to have rotten food in his bag._

_It wasn't rotten yesterday! So who ever you are, shut up! And stop bothering me when I'm eating!_

"I figured. I had my men clean it up, and all that stuff. It's all ready for you."

My plate looked very lonely without any food on it. "Oh no! I'm out of food!"

_Ha ha_

_shut up meanie!_

"I'm sorry Yuffie, you are just going to have to wait until lunch time. We've got to get going if we are going to reach Midgar by the end of the day."

"But I'm still hungry!"

_You are such a baby! Suck it up for once and deal with it!_

_Urgh, keep that up weird person, and I'll go in there and so go ninja on you. _

_As if. _

"Yuffie, listen to Mr. Valentine." I shot Godo a nasty look. "Aki, could you please bring Yuffie outside? I need to talk to Mr. Valentine in private."

"Come on Yuffie, let's go outside." I grungily followed Aki down the stairs and outside next to Vinnie's bike.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there. It's probably about me."

Aki was about to respond but, my phone cut him off. I looked down at the id screen, but it said unknown. **Urgh, I hate it when that happens. **

I flipped open the phone. "Hello, Yuffie here!"

"Thank God Yuffie, you finally answered. I was so worried."

I took me a slight moment to realize who was talking to me. "Tifa? How did you get my number?"

"Yuna gave it to me." WTF! Is she giving my number out to any one who wants it?!

"What are you worried about? I'm fine. I'm just leaving Wutai now, I'll have to wait for Vincent to come back down."

"Oh, alright." she didn't sound like she was reassured. "I just didn't know where you where that's all."

"Well, I'm alright Teef. So, how's school going? Must be pretty boring since I'm not there." I heard laughing in the background, that's what I was hoping for.

"Well, we claimed a table to be ours in the café. There's more at the table than, me, Cloud, Yuna, and Sora. We befriended a few people, Aerith, Leon, Ashelia, Penelo, Vaan and Rikku."

"Wow, befriended some people? That's like, half our math class!"

"Yeah, well you've been the talk of the school for the past day or so. You know, bleeding in math, and ran off with that creepy kid that sat next to you.

_Ha ha ha. She called him creepy! What are you going to do about that? Hmmm? _"Tifa! He's not creepy! He's nice, well, once you get to know him. He's my official best guy friend! He brought me here!" though, I kinda don't want to be here..

"Okay Yuffie! I still think he's a little bit of a creep. Though, I've known him for a while. "

_Hmmm... she's known him for awhile? I wonder how long. Are they friends? Or is it more?_

_Urgh, voice in my head, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to talk to Tifa if you don't seem to notice, and I don't care if Vinnie and Tifa have something going on. Do you not understand the term, I LIKE RIKU?!_

_Sure you do, you can keep telling yourself that. You keep telling yourself that. _

_Urgh, what am I going to do with you?_

_Well, you could always use your power and..._

_NO! URGH! I HATE YOU STUPID VOICE IN MY HEAD! _

_Ha ha ha! I'm just joking, jeez oh crummo. Freak out much?_

"Um, Yuffie? You alright, it's been like a whole two minutes without you talking."

"Sorry, bout that. I was having an argument with the voice in my head."

"Um, alright? That was kind of off topic."

"Alright, getting back on topic, happy Teef? Well, that's just what I wanted. I tried to stay down low, and this is what I get. Just great."

_Ha ha. _

"Yuffie, I gotta go but, Cloud wants to talk to you. He says it's important too."

"Hey Cloud! What's up?"

"Hi Yuffie. Are you alone? No one can hear this, especially if you're still in Wutai."

I looked around, Aki was staring at me suspiciously. "Sorry Aki. I need some privacy for this talk."

It took him a moment for him to figure out I was telling him to go away. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, and stalked towards the Pagoda.

"Alright Cloud, hit me."

_You know how funny that sounded? 'Hit me' heh heh heh._

"Godo's been nice to you, hasn't he? Like, he's not remembering what happened before you left?"

"Um, yeah, he has been a little weird. But, how do you know about Godo and I?" I was beginning to worry that Cloud was stalking me.

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you're thinking."

_Sure he isn't. Sure. _

_SHUT UP!! _

"Are you sure bout that?"

"Yes, I'm sure about me not stalking you."

"Alright, just checking. So, what about Godo?"

_Yeah, but how does he know about you and Godo? I mean, you've only told Vincent about it._

_Do you not know the meaning SHUT UP?? URGH, I swear you're going to be the death of me. _

_..._

"I was getting there until you kept asking me if I was a stalker." I smiled sheepishly. "Well, something is up, I'm not sure what though."

"Yuffie? Oh, Princess, where are you. It's time for you to leave!"

"Shit, that sounded like Godo. I've got to go Cloud."

"Wait! Don't believe him for a moment, he's hiding something! Got it Yuffie?"

"Yeah, I got it Cloud. I'll see you when I get back, alright?"

"Alright, but just be careful."

_I just reliezed something. Everyone is telling you to be careful. Are you a magnet for trouble, or a klutz, or both?_

_Umm... well, you could say I was both. I am a klutz, and well the magnet part, I got stuck with you. So, what do you think? _

"Okay, bye Cloud."

"Bye Yuffie."

I twirled around to find Aki and Godo glaring at me.

"Who was that Yuffie? Anyone that I might know?"

I really doubt that, Godo is soo antisocial, so he doesn't know anyone.

_I'm not to sure about that..._

_What?_

_No comment!_

_Urgh, when I want you to shut up, you don't. And when I want to know something, you shut up! _

"I doubt if. It was Cloud Strife." Godo seemed to twitch and his face hardened.

"Yuffie Kisargi, stay away from that man. He is bad luck. I never want you to talk to him again."

_Did he just say what I think he said? 'Stay away from him?' Freak out on him. _

I felt this weird tingling feeling go up, and all around my body, as if something else was controlling what I was doing. "What the hell? Godo, you might try to tell me what to do, but I am never going to listen, so you can shut your fricken trap!" Vincent was suddenly by my side. "Come on Vince, I'm sick of this place. Let's just go!"

_Wow, there you go. Personally, he would of been dead, but that's just me. _

_Voice in head: SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR LECTURING! _

I had all of my equipment on before Vincent had finally moved. I think I might of put him in shock. The bike was on and I was about to go when Aki grabbed my arm.

"C'mon Yuffie, be reasonable. Your father was just asking a simple favor." who is this? Aki loathed Godo with a fiery passion.

_Well, it certainly isn't Aki then._

"You sicken me Aki. How can you say such a thing?" I didn't even wait for an answer, I jumped up onto the bike, and Vince drove away, confused about my anger.

**An. Yep, so that's it! Kinda short. Urgh, it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out. I have my graduation tomorrow, (if you can call it a graduation, from 8****th**** grade to freshmen.) I'm kinda nervous about it. Oh, and if anyone knows where to get a good sundress, can you tell me? I can't seem to find a good one. **

**My one and only yummy brownie goes to my bff: brisFH28. Thanks!**

**Oh, and want something next chapter, or want something in the up coming chapters? Tell me! I could use some new ideas. **


	7. Meet Ava

1**I'm so sorry this took forever. The sun like, fried my brain. And don't kill me for saying this, but it's kinda a filler chapter. Don't kill me! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own this stuff**

Vincent pulled up into my driveway. I was just so pissed off at the moment. I was pissed at Aki, at Godo, heck I was pissed at the world. I jumped off the bike not even waiting for Vincent to help me.

"Um, Yuffie, are you alright?"

I snapped back to glare at Vincent. "Am I alright? Am I alright! Aki is supposed to hate Godo, and then he's telling me that I should listen to him. He has no right to be telling me that!" I just sat down where I was and hugged my knees. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Vincent."

He came over, and sat right next to me. "It's alright Yuffie."

"It's just, that I'm so confused. It's just that people used to call me and Aki brother and sister. We knew everything about each other. And when I was taken away, you could see the hate in his eyes. And then just to have him agree with my father, it just didn't seem right. It wasn't the Aki that I know."

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you from Godo. He just doesn't want you to get in trouble, that's all."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure about that. It's just-"

"Yuffie dear? Is that you?" I turned around to find my housekeeper come trucking out of the house. "Oh my goodness Yuffie! I've been so worried about you! I thought you were taken!" She ran over and started to hug me, like she was never going to let go.

"Touji! I can't breathe!"

She let go of me, and finally noticed that I wasn't sitting alone. "Is this why you left? This man?" she started walking around Vincent, studying him. Most likely thinking he's my bf or something.

"Touji, stop inspecting him. He is the main reason that I left, if that's what you want to know."

"No, what I really want to know is where you went, and why you never bothered to call me!" she gave me the look that made me feel extremely guilty.

"Um, where do I begin? Um, well in class I kind of started to daydream and then, something went wrong..." I explained as much as I could and got disgusted faces from Touji. I kept glancing at Vincent, and he kept giving me encouraging looks.

As I finished my story of what has happened over the past few days, Touji seemed to calm down a little but, still seemed grossed out because of it.

"That's very interesting Yuffie, I'm sorry that I lashed out on you but, you still could of called me! I was worried sick!" I got up and gave her a hug, she a sucker for hugs.

"Would you guys like something to eat? If I know Yuffie she would."

"Would I? I'm starving, especially since we missed lunch. Now my tummy's growling." I gave Vinnie a glare, it was his fault, had to be home before sunset. "Come on Vinnie, I know you're hungry." I dragged him inside, not even waiting for a reply. I dragged him to the table, and made him sit down. I sat down across from him, and just stared at him, he seemed a little different then the Vincent in Wutai.

"Here you go kids. This is Yuffie's favorite." she put down some Spaghetti, plain spaghetti with only butter, no sauce nor meatballs. And garlic bread, lots and lots of garlic bread.

"Yummy! Thanks Touji!" I dug right in, to only receive peculiar looks from Vinnie. "Don't just stare at me eating! You need to eat too! You barely ate a thing for breakfast! Now eat." and he did.

After we were done eating, and Touji was cleaning, I wanted to break the silence but, for once, I could not think of anything to say. But, Vinnie beat me to the spot. "Yuffie? Can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh, um, sure. Here let's go in my room." I led him upstairs, and into my room. I think he was a little taken aback about it. What, a girl can't have a blood red room with ninja stars thrown at the wall? "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Sephiroth and your dreams." he stared at me, expecting fear or something, but I wasn't scared, not on bit. Well, maybe just a little. "You might see him in your dreams again but, it won't be like last time. You won't be hurt, since you've woken up the demon."

_Me? A demon? I think not! I'm a lovable thing that no one seems to want to love._

_I wonder why. _

_Shut up you meanie!_

"If any dreams were to happen though, if you were to encounter Sephiroth, you need to inform me or Cloud. You need to tell us everything that happened. Got it?" I shook my head yes, a little confused about what was going on. "Alright." he prowled around my room, checking out the ninja stars that are stabbed into my wall. "I have an idea, I know it's going to sound extremely weird but, it's for your safety. You need to carry at least one of your ninja star things with you where ever you go. You alright with that?"

_Heh heh heh, you have to carry one of those things with you, where ever you go? That's not going to be pretty, I can see you stabbing yourself with it because you would trip._

_That's it, I'm officially ignoring you. _

_You do that then. _

_Fine I will. _

"Pshaw, that's fine. I'm used to it so it's not like anything bad would happen."

_I doubt that. _

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself. Like if you trip or something."

"Please, I'm fine! I'm a ninja! Ninja's don't trip! We have serious balance!"

"Um, alright then." He looked around my room once more and stopped on me. "I've got to get going home." I led him back downstairs, uncertain about what I was supposed to say. We got to the door before I was done thinking. "Thank you Touji for the dinner, it was very good." he turned to face me

_Hurry up and think of something! _

_But I can't think of anything! Ninja's aren't good at thinking! _

_Hug him!_

_Hug him?! What??_

_Yeah, just hug him and say thanks and such._

_Urgh, I hate you. _

_Why?_

_That's the only thing I can think of! _

_Your welcome. _

He was still looking at me, as if he was expecting something. Guess I have to hug him, then don't I? Stupid voice in my head.

I hugged him, and I heard him, gasp? I don't know what he did. I pulled back, and now it was my turn to stare at him. "Um, I'm not very good at these things but, thanks Vincent." I seemed to be sucked into his scarlet eyes, they seemed to read my soul, just a little creepy in my opinion. "Thanks for bringing me to Wutai, and um, just thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Yuffie." he smiled down at me, and it kind of brightened me up. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Oh shit, forgot about that! At least it's Thursday. One more day left of school. Vinnie got on his bike, and I waved him good-bye until he rounded the corner.

"Yuffie? May I talk to you?" Touji called me from the kitchen. I ran over to the kitchen where Touji had a huge thing of ice cream out.

_Uh oh. _

_What?_

_Last time Touji had this much ice cream out, she had to explain the talk._

_The talk?_

_The sex talk you dimwit. _

_Oh. _

_This isn't going to be good. _

I sat down in the chair across from her, eying her suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to say this right out in the open so I can get this over with but, are you dating that man?"

Oh my Leviathan, not again. Not again. "Um, no. What gave you that crazy idea?"

"Oh never mind then."

"Tell me, why did you think that?!"

She looked almost a little scared to tell me, like I wouldn't like the outcome. "Oh, fine then. It was just the way he looked at you. He looked at you in awe, as if he's never seen a more better person."

_Pshaw, because you can't find a better person than us. _

_Nyuk nyuk, you're right. _

"Oh, um, well, I don't like him either, if that's what you're thinking. Well I mean is that he's a good friend. After what happened in class, he was the only one who came to make sure I was alright. And even though I barely knew him, I felt like I could trust him when he was taking me to Wutai. He seemed to understand the things that I was saying, unlike my other friends- OH CRAP!"

"What's wrong Yuffie?"

"Where's the phone? I promised I would call Yuna and Sora when I came back. Oh crap they're going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Yuffie. Yuna called while you were upstairs. I told her I would tell you that she called after we talked."

"Are we done talking then?"

"If you want to. But Yuffie." I turned around to face her, and she looked really serious about whatever she was going to say. "If you need help with anything, anything at all, I'm here for you, alright? Anything at all, just tell me about it, I promise I won't be mad. Okay Yuffie?"

"Yep Touji, I will. Now where's the phone?"

I think I heard her sigh before she answered my obvious question. "Yuffie, it's right in front of you. No, not there, turn around, no your other left. Now look down, there you go."

After that few moments of me having a difficult time finding the phone, I grabbed it and ran upstairs and called Yuna. "Hey Yuna."

"Oh my goodness Yuffie! You're back! I've been so worried! Here let me call Sora, so he can talk to you too."

I wait and I wait, hearing the phone ring and I wait and I wait and wait. Man does Sora need to get his own phone. "Hey Sora."

"Hey Yuffie! It's great to hear you again! So, how was your trip?"

"Well, pretty crappy if I do say so myself. Godo is still..." I told them the story, everything even the stuff that I've never told them before. They seemed to take it in pretty hard, I could hear Yuna crying.

"I never knew this Yuffie, how come you never told us?" Yuna said in between cries.

"Because I never wanted anyone to know this. I wanted to live like a normal teenage girl who had parents who cared for them. I guess that's never going to happen." There was a very long silent pause before I thought of anything else to say. "So, how's school?"

"Oh you know, school is school. Your not up there anymore. I mean, you're still being talked about but not after Cloud beat up Seymour for making fun of Tifa. Who knew that Cloud could fight that good?" Um, he must if he helps with Vinnie, who are both looking for Sephiroth. "Even Tifa was in there, she's really good at martial arts. Who knew?" I did. Well, not really but, I kind of guessed.

"What about you Yuna? Anything knew going on?"

"Well there is this one thing."

"Yuna, don't you dare tell her. She'll flip."

"What? What will I flip about?"

"Well Sora's got this thing for Kairi."

"YUNA!"

I just sat there, on my bed, thinking about that. Sora, liking Kairi, my enemy. What should I do about it? Should I yell at him, or should I just let him go on drooling over her like every other guy does?

_You know, its not a bad thing if you think battle wise. _

_What do you mean?_

_Well, we could take her down by using Sora. _

_I could never use Sora! He's my friend! _

_Fine then suit yourself. _

_That didn't mean I didn't want to hear the rest of your little plan. _

_Fine. Well, we'll have Sora befriend Kairi. Somehow. I haven't worked it all out. Anyways, if she becomes good friends with Sora, she's going to tell him all her secrets, no? And with Sora's big mouth, he'll tell us, and we'll take her down! MUHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Hm, that's a good plan. _

_That's why I went, 'MUHAHAHAHA!' _

_Fine, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy?_

_Sure. _

"Yuffie, are you alright? You went silent. Yuffie? You still there?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking."

"You think? Since when?" Sora started to laugh at his own joke.

"Shut up you. You're lucky I don't take out my ninja star, and Weh-Cha your buttox off." I paused, remembering what Vinnie told me. "Oh um guys, if you just happen to see one of my ninja stars on me, don't be scared. I've been told to where them, just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"I don't know, just in case Sephiroth comes and tries to kill me, again." it got extremely quiet after I said that. Facts are facts, even if they aren't good.

"Gotta go guys. Mom says I need to get to bed so I don't fall asleep in class, she's so scared that something like what happened to you is going to happen to me. She's so paranoid. Well see ya tommorow!"

"Bye Sora!" both me and Yuna replied

"So, Yuffie,"

"Mhmm?"

"You fine with Sora being another guy who fell hopelessly in love with Kairi?"

_Remember our Master Plan Yuffie. I know you don't like it but, it's for the good of the school to get rid of that bitch. _

_Wait, how do you know she's a bitch? You've never even seen her. _

_Well, I can feel your emotions, sometimes, I control them. And when Riku had called you, I felt love, and hatred at the same time. Then a picture of that Kairi girl went across you're mind, and I went, 'oh, she's the girl then.' So, that's how I know. _

_Oh. No offense but, that's a little creepy. You can control my emotions? That's just weird. _

_Don't hate me, hate, I don't know. Hate the Lifestream or something. _

_Already do. _

"Yuffie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's alright that Sora's another one of those big headed freaks that like Kairi."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. Are you alright? You just haven't been yourself since we've been talking. You've been really quiet."

There's Yuna, got to make sure everyone is alright. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. I guess that the ride to Wutai kinda changed me. I don't feel like myself anymore, like there's something missing. I don't know what, it's just weird."

"Oh, well. Hmmm, this is different. Well, I'm sure I can help. You should come over Friday, and we can go shopping! Lulu is bringing me, so I don't think she'll mind if you come. Let me ask." in the background you can hear Lulu and Yuna talking and talking, and talking, and talking some more.

Lulu is almost like a sister to Yuna. Ever since Yuna's parents died, Lulu moved in with her, to watch over her, even though she's only a grade ahead of us. She's kinda goth, you really wouldn't think her and Yuna would be friends but, they are. She's really motherly, and is always there for Yuna.

"She says you can come over, she wants to talk to you about what happened anyways. What did Touji say?"

"Oh, um, I didn't ask her. Be right back then." I set the phone down on the bed and ran downstairs. Touji was at the kitchen, eating the rest of the ice cream that she had pulled out. When she saw me, she brightened up.

"What's up Yuffie?"

"Um, I was just wondering if I could go shopping with Yuna and Lulu on Friday."

"Of course you can sweetie. Just make sure you actually buy clothes this time." she chuckled at the thought. Last time I went 'shopping' I bought nothing. "And, make sure they're appropriate clothes Yuffie."

"Thanks Touji."

I ran upstairs and grabbed the phone, and Yuna was humming a tune I didn't know. "She said it was alright. She just told me that I actually have to buy clothes this time and make sure they're appropriate too." Yuna just laughed

"Uh oh, I've got to get going. Lulu's telling me I'm racking up the phone bill if I keep on talking. See ya tomorrow Yuffie."

"See ya Yuna." I hung up the phone and my room went extremely quiet.

"Yuffie, it's 9 o'clock. I think you should get to bed. Big day tomorrow." oh yeah, got to face those dimwits again.

"Alright. Good night Touji."

"Goodnight Yuffie."

I put my pj's on and shut the light off and got into my bed. It felt good to be back in my bed. I drifted off to sleep like, the moment my big head hit the pillow. I had a pretty weird dream.

_I was in the Lifestream, just floating there. I looked around, nothing, just green streams. I was getting extremely bored just floating here. I tried to do something to pass the time, like flips in the air or something but, my stomach didn't quite agree with me. _

_Then as I was bending over so I wouldn't throw up, I saw this lady come out from no where. Like literally, no where, she just appeared. She had this glow to her, like almost goddess like. Her hair was brown and straight, only with a few curls in the right places. She was wearing white tight pants, like the ones that skaters wear. She had a navy blue shirt. Like one of those that have that elastic things right under the bra, and are very flowy underneath. She had black Converse on and a skateboard next to her. _

_"So you're Yuffie. I thought you would be, I don't know, taller." _

_"And who the hell might you be?" _

_"Why I am the 'demon' inside you of course." _

_"So you're my demon? Hmm, I thought you would be more classy than skater." _

_"I do have a name. It's Ava, not demon. And I wouldn't be the one talking now would I? You're supposed to be a princess yet, you're dressed like a guy. Very classy."_

_There is no freakin way she just said that to me. "You better be careful about what you say whore, because I'll beat the living shit out of you!" _

_"Hmph, I doubt that." she crossed her arms and just stared at me. "This is not why I came to see you, I need to help you improve."_

_"Improve on what? I think I'm fine just the way I am thank you very much." I sneered at her, waiting for what she was going to say. _

_"Dipshit, there's no way that you can defeat Sephiroth that way. You need to know the way of the warrior and-"_

_"Fine, it can't be that hard. I'm already a kick ass ninja." _

_"No freak, there's more to it than that. You have to know his past. You have to know everything that you can know about Sephiroth to beat him. It's the one and only way." _

_"Urgh, I hate it when there's only one way, I always mess up!" Ava stifled a laugh. _

_"Don't worry, we'll keep working."_

_"Wait, how do we 'keep working,' if I only see you when I'm sleeping?" _

_"Exactly that, when you're 'sleeping, we're going to be working." _

_"What's with the bunny ear quote things when you said sleeping?" I was a little scared of her answer. _

_"Well, you're not really sleeping. I mean, you are but, you're body isn't really getting any rest when you're here."_

_"Urgh, this is just great. I'm not pretty when I don't get my sleep! I get all mheh." she laughed _

_"Yeah, well you get used to it. It's not like we're going to be working all night, I'm not that mean." I noticed how she emphasized 'that.' "Well, I'm going to be nice to you tonight, at let you get back to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow, so we can start our 'Master Plan." I laughed, I was kinda looking forward for tomorrow now. "Goodnight Yuffie."_

_"Goodnight Ava." Everything went dark, there was no more Lifestream, I was just back in some dream that I have all the time. _

"Yuffie! Time to wake up!" I rolled over to find Touji right in my face.

"Urgh, where's the snooze button?" I started hitting her face, to only make her laugh, that was not the way it was supposed to go. She was supposed to just leave my room and stay downstairs.

Touji grabbed my comforter and threw it off, making my little butt freeze. "Touji! Urgh! I'm up!" I shot straight up, and glared at her. "Happy?"

She just shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm being paid to make sure you go to school." I threw a pillow at her, to get her out of my room so I could change. "Yuffie, I've got breakfast downstairs for you, so just hurry up so it doesn't get cold." I shut the door behind her and I sprinted to the closet opening it up wide.

There were so many clothes inside, some of which I've never even wore before. I felt a little guilty about it, Godo sent me clothes and credit cards and such, just so I wouldn't come back. Maybe tomorrow I'll donate a whole bunch of these clothes. Yeah! That's the right thing to do!

_Wow. _

_What?_

_I never thought you would do something nice. You don't seem the person to do it. _

_Well, I am now. So ha!_

I grabbed some white shorts, not short shorts this time, it was a little chilly outside and a midnight blue cami. I rummaged through the shoe part of my closet, looking for some black Vans. I found them threw them one, and ran down stairs, grabbing my bag on the way.

_Don't forget your ninja star, Vincent said to have at least one on you at all times. _

_Oh yeah. _

I ran back upstairs and pried one of my stars from the wall, it was very difficult, I threw it in there pretty hard.

_Um, where do I put it?_

_Um, hmmm, oh, sneak it in your Vans. _

_Um okay. _I shoved it in my sneakers, scratching myself along the way.

_Nice going. I told you, you would hurt yourself. _

_Shut up. It's just a cut, it's not even bleeding. _

After I successfully cut myself, and hid my star in my shoe, I went back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for some food.

"What was all that about dear? You seem in a rush." Touji stated as she put the drooling-worth food in front of me.

"Oh, um, I just forgot something." I said in-between mouth fulls of this delicious pancakes. I stole a glance at the clock, dreading to know what time it was. "Crapola! I gotta get going!" I grabbed my bag, gave Touji a hug and ran out the door, to the bus stop.

I made it just in time, the bus was just pulling up. When I got on the bus, everyone just stopped what they were doing, and stared at me. Whether it was a happy stare like Riku, Sora and Yuna, which said, "Yay!! You're back!" Or a glare stare like Kairi's that said, "Damn, I thought you had died."

I made my way down the aisle towards Yuna and Sora, and sat next to them, even though the bus driver is going to flip any moment now. Stupid Sora and his big butt.

"Hey Yuffie! Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Yeah well, I forgot my umm, I forgot my star." We all laughed at that.

"So that's what we're going to call it, 'star?' Where is it anyways?" Sora seemed a little worried, like I was going to whip it out and throw it at him.

"It's in my shoe. I kinda cut myself trying to put it in."

"Are you alright Yuffie? Were you bleedi-"

"NO THREE PEOPLE IN A SEAT! YOUNG LADY, FIND ANOTHER SEAT NOW!" I must of jumped so high, because people started to snigger.

_If I was you I would of told the pig to shut her mouth and keep on driving. Who cares if there's three people in a seat? _

_Whatever but, now she's giving me looks, and the only Freshmen seat open is with Riku. _

_Sit with him, it will help the plan. _

_Do you not know that I'm like him, a lot? _

_So, here's your opportunity, seize it. _

_Urgh, hate you. _

"Um, Riku?" he looked up from gazing out the window and stared at me with those loving eyes. Oh my Leviathan, he's so hot.

"Yes?"

"Um, can I sit with you? The busdriver lady thing is getting really pissed off at me."

_See, was it really that hard?_

_Um, kinda. _

_Baby. _

_Loser. _

_Freak. _

_Demon. _

_Ah! The nerve! _

"Sure Yuffie. I would be honored if a princess comes to sit with me." I blushed, usually if someone called my 'princess' I went ninja on them but, the way Riku had said it, I almost felt like one of those Disney princesses.

I sat down next to him and looked back at Sora and Yuna. They were giving thumbs up and smiling as if, as if, I don't know. As if I was going to make out with him.

_That's an idea. _

_Don't even think about it Ava. _

_Fine, meanie. _

"So, have fun on your adventure?" I looked back at Riku, who seemed to be talking to me, to me!

"Um, yes and no." he laughed a god worthy laugh that made me smile, and shiver, of course.

"I heard you went with that Vincent kid. He's a little weird."

"Yeah, I did go with him, and he is a little weird but, isn't everyone?"

"True, true. So, what happened there?"

Urgh, I wish I could tell him everything, tell him that there's a demon lurking in me, and Sephiroth is hunting me down so he can have her and such.

_I told you I have a name, it's Ava, not demon. _

_Ava, demon, same thing._

"Well, um, when we got to Wutai, we were ambushed. And using my awesome ninja moves, I found out it was one of my friends from when I was little, Aki. Then he brought us back to Godo where he was all weird and I pinned him up against a wall." I explained all of it, even the Ava part, and the star in my shoe, he listen to all of it, not even interrupting.

"Wow Yuffie, that's a lot."

"Yeah I know. It doesn't help that Ava is always talking to me."

_ I do not!_

_Yeah you do. _

"The only problems I ever have to worry about is what to do during a game, what to wear, and what to say in front of Yuffie." oh great now I'm blushing a gazillion shades of red.

_How cute, more like how revolting. _

_What the hell are you talking about? That was sweet!_

_Whatever _

"Oh no, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay here." I looked at Riku, and he had the same expression I did, 'I don't want to leave, I want to stay in this moment forever.' he looked so sweet.

"Oh, Riku. Do you want your sweat shirt back?"

He looked down at me and laughed. "Not unless it's clean."

"Then you're going to have to travel all the way back to Wutai for it. I think I kinda left it there."

_Liar. It's in your room. Touji cleaned it, and now you're treasuring it forever. _

_So I tweaked the truth, so what? _

"I think I'm good thanks." we stepped off the bus, and Riku got a huge hug from 'The Bitch.' And right behind her was her little wannabee, Selphie.

_Hey, that's a good name for her, 'The Bitch.' _

_I know right?_

"Oh, um, hey Kairi. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't see you on the bus because I sat with Selphie. I just wanted to see if Yuffie's alright. She's been gone so long, I was missing my buddy." she smiled at me, the smile that told me she was plotting something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kairi." I smiled right back at her, remebering our 'Master Plan.'

"Okay, see you guys later!" she ran off to see all of her other freaky friends that I hated and didn't have a clue why.

"Urgh, I've got to get going Riku. All my other friends are just worrying the crap out of me, they probably think I died or something."

"Alright, see you around Yuffie." he waved, as I went inside the hell hole and towards my locker. Already waiting for me was Yuna and Sora, with some other people that I've never met in my life.

"Yuffie!" Tifa bolted through the crowd and gave me a huge hug. "Are you alright? It's just not the same talking to you and seeing you in person." she swept me in another hug that was crushing my rib cage.

"Tifa... you're... killing... me. I can't...breathe." she let me go, and I must of fell at least a foot.

"Sorry." she stepped back into the crowd and peered at me, with Cloud behind her.

"Hey Cloud. Long time no see." he grinned one of those crooked grins, which quite frankly, made my heart do a backflip.

_Urgh, so this is the mighty Cloud Strife. He looks more like a heart throb then a warrior. _

_Why can't he be both? _ _I'm a soon to be warrior, and I'm good looking. _

_Sure you are. _

_Mheh _

"Oh, Yuffie, I have to introduce you to some people. The one in the pink dress is Aerith, the one with the scar cut thingy across his face nose, whatever you want to call it is Leon, the one next to me is Ashelia, Penelo, Vaan, and next to Yuna, that's Rikku."

"Hey guys." I waved half heartedly at these people, not really in the mood to talk, I just wanted the day to end. Then the bell rang for home room.

"Come Yuffie. We don't want to be late for home room." this Leon guy called to me, and I followed him.

Yes! The day is dong! Only one more day until the weekend! I threw my bag down on the couch and went for the fridge.

_Nice people. _

_Sure. _

_Vincent didn't really talk to you today. _

_I know, it was a little weird. He was completely different than the Vincent in Wutai. He just, I don't know what's up with him, he wasn't the Vinnie that I know. _

_Maybe it's because he was too shy to talk to you. You had people all over you today. Just give him a couple times, when you aren't the talk to the school. _

_Let's hope so. I don't like seeing him like that. _

"Yuffie? Is that you dear?" Touji came from her room, and gave me a huge hug, bigger than Tifa's. "How was school dear?"

"It was alright. I'm the talk of the school, again." I grabbed an apple and started chomping away at it, I didn't eat much at school. Hate school food.

"Have any homework?"

"Nope, the teachers were nice."

"Okay dear. If you need anything just go ahead and ask me, I've been on the ab lounge all day."

"Alright Touji." I finished the apple and tossed it in the trash. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm extremely tired, it was a long day."

"Okay dear."

I went upstairs, kicking off my shoes, and chucking my star at the wall. I slipped into some pj's and got into bed. It was weird, going to sleep at 3:30 in the afternoon.

_Hey Ava?_

_Yeah Yuffie?_

_Can you please not bug me until, I don't know, 7ish? I want to get some rest. _

_Of course. You had a long day. _

_Thank you. _

_Your welcome. _

And I drifted off into sleep, thinking of me being a warrior.

**Once again I'm so sorry that this took forever. I just haven't had the ambition to write lately. Maybe I need math class back, not for math but, for the creativity. **

**Sorry, I was going to explain the day a little bit more but, I'll do that next chapter, maybe. I don't know. It depends what kinda mood I'm in. XD**

**My cyber hmmm, my cyber cupcakes go to; **

**brisFH28**

**SecretAgent99**

**More review, probably the faster I write the next chapter. I don't like to make you guys wait as long as this time. Help with upcoming chapters is nice too!**

**OOH, and I'm starting anew story also. It just popped in my mind around midnight a couple days ago, so keep an eye out for that. **


	8. School

**I don't know how good this one is. I'm trying to explain her day a little bit better than I did last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Nor the quotes from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Nor the lyric stuff. **

"Come on Yuffie, time to wake up." I rolled over to find Touji peering at me.

"Why?"

"Because you've got to go to school, remember?" I groaned, completely forgetting about that. "Now, come on, get up."

"Urgh, I'm going." I got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't be late this time!"

"I'll try." I stepped in the shower, and just let it run for a few minutes before I did anything. I was thinking if I was still the school's hottest thing to talk about. Man, I hope not.

_How come?_

_I just hate being the center of attention. _

_Really? I would have never guessed that. _

_Well, cept with my friends. Then I can be in the center of attention all the time. It's just that, I barely know anyone here, and they're talking about me, as if they know everything. Why did you ask?_

_Just curious._

I stepped out of the shower, and draped a towel around me, and headed for the closet, I would do my hair later. I grabbed some black shorts, once again, not short shorts, it was chilly outside! I took a white shirt, the sleeves ended around my elbow. I went back to the bathroom and blow dried my hair, it was so unruly, doing whatever it wanted. It made me so mad because I wanted it to be straight but, it flipped out

_Then buy a hair straightener when you go shopping. _

_Maybe. _

_Fine, do whatever. I really don't care if you look like crap. _

_AH! The nerve. _

I grabbed my bag and the ninja star and ran down the stairs. I sat at the table, waiting for the food.

"Nice to see you're not late Yuffie." Touji said as she put the plate down in front on me.

"Yah, well I want to be at the bus stop on time today." I said between mouth fulls.

_Yeah, so you can see Riku. _

_So what? Is that a problem?_

_Nah, just saying. _

I finished breakfast in seven minutes and started for the door. "See ya Touji!"

"Bye Yuffie!"

I ran out the door and towards the bus stop. There, I spotted Yuna, talking to Rikku and Sora gazing at Kairi.

"Hey guys! What's up?" It took them awhile to realize I was there, and talking to them. "Hello? Did anyone hear me?"

Yuna turned around and spotted me. "Oh my god Yuffie! I'm sorry. I was talking to Rikku." I wave at the bouncy blonde next to Yuna.

"Hey Rikku."

"Hey Yuffie. Great to see you back. Sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday."

"It's okay." Rikku and Yuna are cousins. Rikku lives with Lulu and Yuna, after running away from her father.

_Kind of like you. _

_No, not like me. I was forced to run away. I didn't choose it. _

_That's why I said kind of like you, numbskull. _

_Whatever. _

I glanced at Sora, Kairi was now talking to him. "Hmm, you know what?" Both Rikku and Yuna said what at the same time. "I think Sora might actually have a chance with Kairi." I glanced back at them, they were both laughing, and Riku wasn't even in sight. Which was a good thing, for both me and Sora.

"You're right Yuffie, they do." I jumped backwards and tripped over a rock, and who caught me? You guessed right, Riku. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you just scared me." He smirked.

"I? I scared the Great Ninja Yuffie? Well I'm honored." he smirked again, making me blush. Wait, blush? I shouldn't be blushing!

_You know you're still in his arms. _

_I am?_

_Yeah, you are. _

_Oh well, it feels nice. _

_Wow. _

The bus pulled up, and I jolted out of Riku's arms. I really wish I didn't but I had to. I glanced over at Sora and Kairi; they were boarding the bus, and talking to each other. I glanced back at Riku, and he was talking to Yuna. He saw me looking at him and waved. I smiled back and got on the bus. I spotted Cloud sitting all alone (again) and sat next to him.

"Hey Cloud!"

He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Yuffie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I didn't talk to you yesterday, so I decided to talk to you today!"

He just shook his head. "You have some weapon on you?"

I pointed down at my sneaker, "Um, duh. I don't want to be mauled by Sephiroth."

"Have any dreams lately?"

"Nah, I'm clean so far."

_Yes, I know I tweaked the truth. _

_Whatever, I don't care._

"That's good." There was silence between us for a little while.

"So, how's Teef?"

"She's fine. The other day, that freak with the blue hair was hitting on her, so I beat him up."

"Didn't she help?"

"Yeah, all of his friends were on top of me, punching me, and she came in to save the day." he got this dreamy look in his eyes.

_You should get them together. _

_What?_

_Yeah, I mean Cloud definitely likes her. _

_What about Tifa?_

_She rescued Cloud that means she must have like him. _

_Not necessarily, she could just be a very good friend._

_Just watch them for a couple of days; you'll know what I'm talking about. _

_Okey Dokey. _

_Don't ever say that again. _

"So Yuffie, how have you been? I didn't talk to you yesterday."

I stifled back a yawn. "I'm extremely tired. I'm afraid that I'm going to fall asleep in class and never wake up again. But I'm so freakin tired!"

"Nice."

"No it's not nice!" I glared at him, but couldn't do it for long, because we both erupted into laughter.

I got off the bus, and headed for my locker. I knew people were going to follow me; I'm the biggest thing to talk about!

Before I could even get to my locker, I spotted someone at my locker waiting for me.

I opened up my locker as if he wasn't even there. I started talking books out that I would need for the next couple of classes, and shoved them in my bag.

"Yuffie, are you alright?"

I closed my locker, and sure enough, that guy I was ignoring was looking at me, and it just happened to be Vincent. "Sorry Vince, I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was one of those freaks who want to talk to me, just so gossip would spread about them. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk to you before your group comes to take you away." I smiled at his attempt to make a joke.

"What? You're not talking to me now?"

"Well, I just want to make sure everything's alright. Demon isn't bothering you, nor are you having weird dreams that include Sephiroth."

_AAHHH! I have a name buddy! It's AVA!_

"Um, Vince?"

"Yeah Yuffie?"

"Please don't say demon, her name is Ava, and she gets really pissed off when you call her demon. Like really pissed."

"It has a name?" he gave me that crazy look as in he didn't believe me.

"It's a girl Vinnie, not it. And her name is Ava." He all of the sudden bursts into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" he wouldn't tell me, he just kept on laughing. "Vamp, what the Leviathan is so funny?"

He stopped and looked at me, tears in his eyes from laughing so much. "It's just that, it's just. It sounds like you're pregnant." He looked at me, almost scared now, that I would go all ninja on him. I laughed, which caught him off guard, and he joined in.

"Um, WTF is going on here?" we both turned around to find this, this, lady behind us, glaring. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail with yellow ribbon through it. Her face was heart shaped, with puny brown eyes. She was wearing too much make up. She had a purple shirt that had a ruffle right down the middle. She had a dark blue skirt that was also ruffley. It was cut right above her knees, and went sideways, draping over her left side. She had dark red high heels. And to cover it all up, she had this white thing, it reminded me of a lab coat. In all, she looked like an egotistical bitch. "Um, hello? I was talking to you guys."

I glanced over a Vincent, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. No, if he was going to like someone, it was not going to be this freak. "Um, does it matter what we were doing? It doesn't involve you." I glared at her. It was the hardest glare that I've ever given someone.

"Yuffie! That was rude!" I looked over at Vince, and he was glaring at me. Glaring! At me! He has some nerve.

He went over to this freak, and started talking to her. "I'm sorry about that. I am Vincent Valentine, and this is Yuffie Kisargi." He glanced back at me, and gave me a small glare.

"I'm Lucrecia Cresent. It's nice to meet you." she smiled at Vincent, and glared at me.

_Ava?_

_Yes Yuffie?_

_She's Numero Dos on the list._

_Okay. Just do one thing. _

_That would be?_

_Say sorry to her._

_What the fu-_

_Just do it. You don't want Vincent to be mad at you. _

_Fine. _

I walked up to Lucrecia, and took a couple of breathes. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you. It kinda just came out."

_Now put on a fake smile_

I looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

_Wow. _

_What?_

_It's just looking at you two, you guys look so fake right now. _

_Well duh, she hates me! I don't even know her, and she hates me._

_You seem to get that a lot. _

_Yeah, its cuz no one wants to talk to me. _

"It's alright Yuffie. I understand. Sometimes your mouth moves faster than your brain. Actually, most of the time."

_Oh, burn. _

_Wait. WTL did she just say?_

_You were just shut down Yuffie. _

_Man, her and Kairi are tied for number uno on my hit list!_

_Hit list?_

_Yep, don't make me angry. _

_..._

"Hey Yuffie!" I turned around and Yuna was coming towards me. When she stopped she noticed the freaky loser behind me. "Oh, hi Lucrecia. Hey Vincent."

"Hello Yuna." The loser said, nodding at Yuna.

Vince just nodded at her.

"Hey Yuf?" I turned to look at her. "Can I talk to you. It's kinda important."

"Oh. Um. Sure." I turned back to Vinnie, ignoring her. "See ya Vince!" I followed Yuna and rikku out toward their locker. "So, whacha want to talk about?"

"Well, we're worried about you."

I gave them confused glances_. _"Guys, I'm fine. Sephiroth is not going to come and attack me. Well, not yet." I smiled at them, hoping for them to smile back, only to receive more worried looks. What's wrong with these people?!

"It's not that. It's just that we're worried about you and some people." Riku said.

"Um, what kind of people?" I was deeply confused about this.

"A certain someone named Vincent Valentine."

_AHHHH! Not them too!_

_Well you guys are always together. _

_Yeah, me and Sora are always together but, that doesn't mean that I like him, now does it? _

_Whatever. _

"Guys stop." they both looked at me, now they were in confusion. "I know what you're going to say. Touji already talked to me about this. And to answer your question, no I don't like him. He's just an extremely good friend. Like you guys." I stared at them, to make sure they understood what I had just said.

"Okay Yuffie. We believe you. We just wanted to make sure." Yuna said, glancing away from my stare.

"Yeah, we were watching you guys, when Lucrecia came up, and you looked mad. Like super duper mad." Rikku stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to like some snobby arse like her. He's a friend. Friend's look out for friends." both of them sighed, and then the bell rang. "Well, see ya later guys!"

I skipped off into homeroom and sat down next to Squall Leonheart. Actually, he likes to be called Leon but, I call him Squall just to annoy him. It's fun.

"Hola Squall!"

"It's Leon." he gave me a evil glare, and I just laughed.

"Sure it is."

After homeroom was over and making fun of Leon, (coughcough Squall coughcough) I headed towards Math. I sat down in my seat, and glanced over at everyone else. They seemed to be having a good time. Sora was talking to Kairi. Yuna and Tidus were talking. Tifa was just staring at Cloud as he was sleeping. Rikku, Aerith, Ashelia and Penelo were all talking. And Riku and Vaan were chuckling over something. I looked over at the empty seat next to me, and I felt all alone.

"Hey Yuffie, you alright?" I glanced up to see Tifa smiling at me.

"Yeah, just a little lonely. Vamp isn't here yet." Tifa sat down in his seat and stared at me.

I looked at Teef, and her eyes kept darting back towards Cloud.

_Told you. _

"So, Teef," she turned her gaze towards me "you and Cloud?"

She must have blushed a gazillion shades of red. "Well it's jus-"

"Everyone in their seats now!" we all ran to our seats like little mice, because we didn't want to get the wrath from Cid.

He started roll call, and Vincent was still not there!

"Hearts?"

"Here."

"Sea?"

"Here."

"Night?"

"Here."

"Sun?"

"Here."

"Strife?"

"Here."

"Lockheart?"

"Here."

"Land?"

"Here."

"Bhed?"

"Here."

"Gainsborough?"

"Here."

"Hume?"

"Here."

"Dalmasca?"

"Here."

"Rabanastre?"

"Here."

"Kisargi?"

"Here." I was worried, Vincent was next, and he still wasn't here. Not my problem if Cid beats him with a ruler.

"Valentine?" no response. "Valentine?" still no response. "Valentine?"

_Heheheheh. _

_What now Ava?_

_Just something from a movie._

_Just spit it out all ready. _

_Alright, here it goes: "Bueller? ... Bueller? ... Bueller?"_

_What's that from?_

_Ferris Bueller's Day Off, duh. _

_OML! I love that movie!_

"Um, he's sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with the girl who saw Vincent pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious."

_ROTFLMAO_

_What?_

_That's a direct quote from the movie. _

"Thank you, Riku."

"No problem whatsoever." he glanced back at me and smirked, I smirked back.

Cid started class by going over some stuff that we went over last year. Something to do with fractions and percent, I really wasn't listening. I was more worried on the fact that Vincent is missing class. He doesn't seem the type to be late, or even a second late.

_Wow._

_What now? _

_It's just that you sound like his mother. _

I stopped and thought about this. I had to hold back a laugh, because it did sound like it.

_75 minutes later_

Yes! Class ends in five minutes! I started to gaze around the room, when it landed on Cloud.

_On Cloud? Really? _

_Hmmm..._

_What? _

_His hair reminds me of a chocobo's butt. _

_Wow. _

_But it does! _

_I'll give you that it does. Very gravity defying. _

_I'll stick with Chocobo butt. _

"Alright punks. No homework tonight. Now get your asses to your next class!" we all shuffled our way out of the classroom.

I checked my schedule; next up was history with Mrs. O'Brien. **My crazy 8****th**** grade S.S teacher. All these things that I write about her are true. XD**

I walked into her class that was over run with plants, and smelled like goat milk. **It really does. **I sat down in the back corner, and who decides to show their face? You got it, Vincent, and Lucrecia was right behind her. I pretended not to notice. What I did notice what that their hands were intertwined!! GROSS!

_PAUSE. REWIND. THE VAMP AND SNOOT ARE HOLDING HANDS??_

_Yep, you saw that right Ava. _

_Then it's time to spice up your relationship. _

_WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!_

_The one with you and Riku silly. _

_Oh this is not going to be good. _

_laughs an evil laugh_

"Go man go!" Mrs. O'Brien shouted at us once class had ended.

I checked my schedule again, and I had music next. Why the hell did I sign up for that?!

I walked into the huge music room to be greeted by a man in a purple cape. "Ah, Miss. Yuffie. It's nice to see you here today." I nodded at him, remembering that I haven't been in his class yet. I kinda skipped yesterday's. "Let me introduce myself. I am Reeve, your music teacher." I nodded at him again. "You'll be sitting next to Mr. Riku, over there." He pointed towards the table in the corner, where Riku sat.

At the call of his name, he looked around, spotted me, and waved me over. Somehow, my legs found out how to move, and they pushed their way over to him. I must have looked like a zombie.

"Hey Yuffie." he smiled his heart melting god like smiled, I found myself smiling back.

"Hey Riku."

"Alright guys. Today, I want you to write your own song. I've been teaching you the basics over the past couple of days, now I want you to go ahead and try." Reeve made his way over to me, and smiled down at me, as I gave him a confused look. "Ms. Yuffie-"

"Please, just Yuffie. Adding a Ms. in front of my name just bothers me."

"Alright then. Yuffie, you've been gone the past couple of days. Do you want me to over with you what we had learned about song writing before you start your own?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright. I've written songs before." Reeve looked at me in shock, Riku did too. I could feel the shock coming up from Ava.

_You write songs?! Since when?! _

_Since I was kicked out of Wutai. It was better than writing in a diary. _

_Hmph, now I know. _

_Yeah, because you have to know everything that I do. _

"Reeve?" he turned around a Vaan was right behind him. "Is there suppose to be a certain topic on this?"

He thought about this for a moment, and replied, "Write something about yourself. Something that nobody else knows about you. It can be good or bad, I really don't care. But, it needs to be done at the end of class so you can present It." he walked away, and I went into shock. I have to present my song?! Oh crapola!

"I didn't know you wrote songs Yuffie." Riku said, bringing me out of shock, for now.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for awhile. I didn't know you could write songs either."

"Yeah. I play the guitar too." that's romantic.

I looked down at his piece of paper, and realized he was trying to work. "I'll let you get back to your work then." he looked up and smiled at me.

_60 minutes later. _

"Yuffie. Your turn." he beckoned me up towards the front of the class.

_Come on Yuffie, you can do this. I've heard you sing in the shower, you're really good. _

_I can do this. _

I stepped up, and peered at everyone. Some seemed bored, some seemed excited, some looked just like me. Not wanting to do this. I glanced over at Riku, and he had a huge smile on his face. I glanced at Yuna, and she seemed encouraging

_Deep breath Yuffie. You can do this_

**(Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan) **

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost

To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life." I looked up and everyone started to applaud. Riku and Yuna had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was very good Yuffie." I looked up and Reeve was smiling down at me.

I walked back towards my seat, and turned to listen to the next girl up, when Riku whispered in my ear.

"That was very good, more like awesome Yuffie. I never knew you were like that." I turned around and he was smirking.

"No one ever did." and I went back to paying attention to Reeve.

"For your homework tonight." pause for the class to groan. "Yes, I know, I'm evil for giving you homework. This is really easy though. Write something short on a hat." A hat?! I know what I'm doing!

"Come on Yuffie, its lunch time!" Yuna shouted at me.

I raced towards my locker and threw my bag in, and grabbed my lunch box; I was not eating school food. Yuna was waiting impatiently, and then we ran down towards the café. We had to find a table for just us, well us being, me, Yuna, Sora, Rikku, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Squall, and all those other people who came to talk to me yesterday, I don't remember their names.

"Over there!" I pointed to a table across the way, and made a run for it. Sure, people were looking at me like I was crazy, but they won't be thinking that when they don't have a table to sit at.

Me and Yuna sat down at the table, and started to laugh like crazy, that is, until someone came over.

"That's my seat Kisargi, move." I looked up and sure enough, there was snoot numero uno.

"Um, excuse me? It doesn't have your name on it."

_Oh, that's mature. _

"Does it matter if my name is on it or not? I've been sitting here since day one but, you wouldn't know that." she smirked at me

_You better watch out lassie, I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face so fast, you won't know what hit you. Wait, yes she would! Me! _

_Just punch her and get it over with. _

"Well you can go find another table Kairi, because I'm not moving."

Yuna leaned in to whisper in my ear, "there's an empty table over there Yuffie. No need to start a fight."

"Fine, we'll leave." I stood up, and Yuna stared at me in shock.

_What?! You're just going to let her win, just like that?!_

_Keep watching my friend, keep watching. _

I stood up, and as I walked by Kairi, I 'accidently' shoved into her, making her spaghetti and the sauce go all down her brandy dandy new Abercrombie outfit. To make it better, she was wearing all white.

_Wow. _

_I never leave without a fight. _

"You bitch!" Kairi roared as everyone turned to look at her and laugh their arses off. "This is brand new!" exactly why I said her brandy dandy new outfit.

"It was an accident. You know how much of a klutz I am." I smirked at her

_Told you I was going to wipe off that smirk on her face. _

_Yeah, I never realized it was going to be this though. _

_Sometimes it doesn't have to be a physical fight dear. _

"What is going on here?" the principal came up, giving us confused glances.

"She-she-she ruined me!" Kairi started to sob. It was a fake sob, of course. She seemed like she was trying to make the principal feel bad. "She spilt spaghetti sauce all over my outfit just because I had nicely told her that this was my seat." she let out a wail, and I think my ear drums had broke.

"That's not true! She told me to leave, because it was her seat. Then Yuna told me there was an empty table over there," I pointed to the table that all of your friends were sitting at, "when I got up, I accidently bumped into her! I'm sorry that I'm such a klutz!" I glared at Kairi but quickly shifted my stare towards the principal.

Se looked at both of us, and sighed. "Ms. Kairi, I know that Ms. Yuffie did not do this on purpose. Why would she?" Actually, I think the correct term, is why wouldn't I? "Please Ms. Kair; go to the nurse's office. I'm sure we can find clothes for you until the day is done." she grabbed Kairi and led her to the office.

I strode my way over to the table, and took my seat right next to Tifa and Yuna. The moment Kairi and the principal were gone; the whole table erupted in cheers. I felt like a hero.

Tidus came over, and patted me on the arm. "That was awesome Yuffie! You should of seen her face." I smiled at him, and he sat down next to Yuna.

"Yeah Yuffie. I know your klutz, but blaming that on your accident, that was just too hilarious." someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and Riku was beaming.

"Thanks. Had to get back at her for the first day, now didn't I?" he grinned again, and sat across from me.

Everyone was talking about what I just did, and I just sat there, munching away on my pb&j.

"So, Yuffie?" I looked up at Riku who was eating a ham and cheese sandwich, and had mustard on his face, I was trying so hard to hold back a laugh. "Where's your Vincent friend? The one who's butt I had to save in math?"

I thought about this for a moment, and looked around the café. Sure enough, in the corner was Vincent and Lucrecia, holding hands and talking very quietly. It made me so mad to think that he could be sitting there, heck, he was probably making out with her in math, with that snot #2.

"He's over there." I pointed towards the corner "with that snotty beotch who thinks she's better than me."

"Oh." he took another bite of his sandwich, and sure enough, he got more mustard on his face. I couldn't hold back my laughter any more. "What?! What's so funny?"

"Your face!" I laughed even harder, and got scared looks from my peers.

"What? What's wrong with my face?" he started to get all panicky.

"You have mustard all over it. I'll get it." I grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table towards Riku. He smirked as I wiped off the mustard. I smiled back at him.

_Awww, you guys look so cute. _

_Mhmmm. Wait, what?_

_Look at you guys. He's smiling so brightly, and you are too. Once you guys are dating you can lick it off his face instead. _

_Ew. _

_What?_

_Licking mustard off his face? What happens if I don't like mustard? Did you ever think of that? _

_Who the hell doesn't like mustard?_

_I don't know, but what happens if I didn't like mustard?_

_You would still have to lick it off his face. _

_That's a little weird. Maybe if it was chocolate I would do it! I love chocolate. _

_Who doesn't?_

_Well, you have those people who are allergic to it. Then you have people who just don't like it. _

_Freaks. _

_That's kinda rude. _

_Yeah well your face is kinda ru-_

"You okay Yuffie?" I looked up and Riku was peering at me. "One moment you were wiping mustard off my sexy face, and then you went completely blank." he looked at me with worry, it was so cute.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment." I sat back down, and looked around, I stopped on Vincent and he was looking at me in shock. I just rolled my eyes and started to listen on Rikku and Yuna's conversation.

"So, what are we looking for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I need a new look though. This dress thing is just not working out for me anymore, you know what I mean?"

Tidus stood up to dump his tray, and Rikku leaned in so only Yuna and I could hear it, "yeah, a new look so that hubby over there," she points to Tidus, "can notice you."

I stared at Yuna, and she blushed. She looked like a freakin tomato. I glanced back at Tidus, then back at Yuna. They would make a cute couple.

"Ouch." I looked down to where the pain was coming from, and realized that I was bleeding. "Oh crap." Both Sora and Yuna gave me worried glances. "Sora, Yuna, come on lets go." I stood up and ran out of the café, with Yuna and Sora right behind me.

I led them into the girls bathroom, where Sora proudly walked in. "Wow, your bathroom is so much better than ours.

Yuna ignored him, and came over to sit next to me. "What's wrong Yuffie?"

I took my shoe and sock off, to show them the cut that I had on my foot. "My star dug into my foot. It hurts wicked bad."

Yuna stood up and got some paper towels, and sat down next to my foot and started to dab away at it. "Jeez Yuffie, this is some cut. It's pretty deep."

Sora sat down next to Yuna and held the dirty towels. "Jeez is right. I didn't know those things were so sharp."

"Of course their sharp bimbo! Why else would I have it?" I shot him a jokingly glare, and he chuckled back.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"It won't stop bleeding!" Yuna screeched.

"I'll cure it." a dark voice said.

I looked up and sure enough, there was Vincent. I gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged it off. "Please move." Yuna and Sora stood up, and watched him. His hands were slightly glowing. He pressed his hand down on my bloody foot, "Cura."

My foot had stopped bleeding, and the wound was closed. I gaped at him in shock. He started to clean up the rest of the blood, and I was still gaping at him.

"How, how did you do that?'

"That?"

"Yes that! How did you do it?"

"I know how to do it! Not Cura, just Cure." Yuna pipped up. I shot her confused look. "It's pretty easy actually. You just have to concentrate a lot. Once you do it a lot, it comes pretty naturally."

All of the sudden the door opened, and Aerith stood there, peering at us. "Oh, um. Tifa sent me in to make sure you guys are alright." she peered at us, a little curious about what was going on.

I glanced around at the other three that were in the bathroom, they were all blushing profusely.

"This is NOT what you think." Aerith just giggled and left.

I grabbed my star, shoved it back in my shoe and raced after her. Just because she looked sweet, did not mean she wouldn't tell everyone what she saw. "Aerith! Hey wait up, I just want to talk to you! AERITH!!" she stopped so suddenly, that I ran right into her, making us both fall to the ground. "Heh heh, Oops?" She glared at me and I smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry."

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pink skirt. "I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm not dumb, I realized you guys weren't snogging, I saw blood on the ground."

"BLOOD?! WHAT?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Tifa. "Oh shnap." Tifa pulled us into Al Bhed class. Yeah, we're required to take Al Bhed now, because so many of them are at our school now.

She led us to the back, where we took our seats, even though class didn't start for another five minutes. "What do you mean blood? What happened?"

I glanced at the both of them. What's with everyone having worry written across their faces? "Well, you guys no I have to carry some type of weapon around with me, right?" they nodded, "Well, my weapon is my ninja star, and it's in my shoe. It dug to far in and I started to bleed." I smiled sheepishly at them

Tifa just shock her head, "I'm going to have to get you something to put it in."

"Let me see it. I want to make sure it's cured all the way. If it's not, it might open up again." I took off my shoe and held it up for them. It didn't look like it could open again but, I'm not one for White Magic. Or any magic of that matter.

"It looks alright to me. I guess he knows his magic." Just then the bell rang for class.

_The end of the day on the bus_

"Hey Yuffie." I looked up and Yuna was peering at me.

"Hey Yuna." I moved over so she could sit next to me.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?!" I suddenly remembered the huge closet of clothes. "Yuna, can you come over tomorrow before we go shopping. I have so many clothes in my closet, and I want to donate them. Most of them I don't wear, and I feel bad about it." I looked up and Yuna was staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just never knew you would do that. But yes, I'll come over. Rikku's coming with us too, if you didn't know."

"I kinda figured that at lunch." Our stop came up and we both got off. "Bye Yuna."

"Bye Yuffie. Make sure to do your homework tonight! I'm not doing it for you!" I chuckled, remembering last year when she did most of my homework.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 411. "Vincent Valentine." I was forward to his phone, where it rang, and rang and rang. On the last ring, he finally answered.

"Vincent Valentine here."

"Hey Vinnie!"

"..."

"Yes, it is me! The awesome Yuffie!"

"..."

"Jeez, don't talk all at once."

"Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get this number?"

"I'm a ninja! I can find anything out if I really wanted to!"

"You called the operator didn't you?"

"..."

"Didn't you?"

"Yah, who cares though? I still got your number." I heard him sigh

"What is it Yuffie?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh, um..." why did I call him? "Oh yeah, I wanted to know how your make out session with Lucrecia went."

_Hahaha. _

_What?_

_You twitched when you said her name._

_Who wouldn't? It's such an evil name. _

"...!..."

"Come on I'm might be dumb, but I'm not that dumb."

"..."

"You can't be quiet forever Vince. You're going to have to break sometime."

"I can be quiet forever."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope." I unlocked my door, and threw my bag down on the couch and made my way toward the kitchen.

"Is that you dear?"

"Yeah it's me Touji."

"How was school?"

"Okay I guess."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Who you talking to dear?" Touji asked as she came in and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Vincent."

"Oh, tell him I say hi."

"Okay." I switched back to talking to Vince. "Touji says hi."

"Oh, tell her I say hi too."

I switched back, so I could talk to Touji, "He says hi." I went back talking to Vinnie. "And it's still Nope."

"It's still Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"STOP!!"

"What? This is fun?"

"No, it's immature."

"Immature is my middle name. But, this is going to keep on going unless you spill, now." Touji gave me a scared look. "Hold on."

"Vince made out with someone, but he won't tell me the details." she just shook her head.

"Alright, back. Now tell. NOW!"

"Okay! Jeez!" he took a deep breathe. "Me and Lucrecia go way back, I knew her when I was growing up. I always had liked her, but I had to move. That was the last time I saw her."

"Until today."

"Yes, until today. I didn't recognize her at first. She said she didn't know it was me either. I guess, after Yuna and Rikku pulled you away the pieces of the puzzle kind of fell together. She took my hand, and led me outside. We talked about how we've missed each other, and how things have been since we last saw each other. Before I even knew it, the bell was ringing for second class. I stood up to leave but she pulled me back down and kissed me." even though I was talking to him through the phone, it was if I could hear him blush.

"That it?"

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

"I was just wondering if that was the end of your story. No sitting down with her and snogging?"

"Nope, just that one kiss."

"Oh."

"Yuffie, can you please get off your phone. I don't want you to make a big bill for your father to pay."

"Gotta go Vince. I'll see ya tomorrow. And thanks for curing me."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." and with that the line went dead.

I grabbed an apple from the fridge, grabbed my bag and went upstairs to do my homework for once.

**Holy Jeebus, this thing is 16 pages in word!! And this came faster than I expected. **

**Alright, so I don't like Lucrecia, actually, I hate her with a fiery passion. So Yuffie isn't going to deal with this very well. She wants the best for her lonely friend, and Lucrecia is far from it. **

**Reno plushie to:**

**brisFH28**

**SecretAgent99 **


	9. DIDN'T DIE! DON'T WORRY!

1**Heyy! I didn't die!! Don't worry!**

**I'm sorry that I might of made you with another update, just to find out it's another authors note. I'm sorry that in some of my stories, I haven't updates since August, and I'm reaaaallllly sorry. I truly am. But, as you had read, I had made the girls' JV Soccer team. And we had practice after school EVERY DAY until 4:15, and then I would have to go home and do all my homework, cook supper, take a shower. And by then, I was so tired and I just couldn't do it. **

**Yesterday was our last game of the season, so I SHOULD have time to write now. (Keyword: Should) **

**So, I'll try to update soon. I can't promise that it's going to be a good chapter, but I'll try. (School has been sucking up all my creativity)**

**But, before I update any other stories, I'm trying to finish one, He's With Me, it's almost done. 5 or so short chapters left. So, it should be soon!**

**Thanks for the support and not forgetting about me!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Erin**


End file.
